A lonely soul
by candinaru25
Summary: A Harry is Haku fic. Harry is alone in a world he feels he doesn't fit in. Freinds and mentors use him as a tool. A way of life he knows all too well. Two people stand by his side where others abandoned him. Harry/Naruto Luna/Neville
1. Chapter 1

**Yeah I know what your thinking. Why are you writing another story when your other still isn't finished? Well I say blame the plot bunnies for it. XD There isn't very many of this type of story so I decided to write one myself.**

**JUst so you know there will be no horcruxes for Harry to destroy.**

* * *

The pain....

The loneliness......

These emotions swirl within me like a snow storm. _'_Sirius_' _… my friend, my family, was gone. I fell like once again my 'precious' person was taken from me. Once again I was not strong enough to protect them. My 'friends and mentor' betrayed my trust in them.

FLASHBACK

Harry was told about the prophecy two days ago. The words 'neither can live, while the other survives' kept swilrling in his head. How was he suppose to fullfill the prophecy without real training? Which is why he decided he was going to ask Dumbledore for anyone willing to teach him , maybe Moody and Kingsley in battle tactics and defence when he heard voices in the headmasters room.

"Everything seems to going just the way you have planned Proffesor" a young familiar female voice said.

A snort was heard from someone else there "Hermione, you mean everything is going better than planned for all of us".

" Yeah, and when all of this is over I will be one of the riches females and the most famous girl in the Wizarding world. Because I will be married to Harry just like you promised mom and me".

" Ginny You do know most of the Potter money will go to us for being his 'friend' for all these years'' Ron said chuckling evilly.

Calm yourselves,please children" The voice of Albus Dumbledore said. Though you could tell there was a bit of amusement in his voice.

"The money will be taken from the Potter vaults and you Ronald and you miss Granger will have enough money for you future family you plan on having. And you Ginerva will be married to the Hero of the Wizarding world for a while before we deal with him".

" Yes get rid of the pathetic fool quickly. I can't stand pretending being his friend. Sheesh, he really is gullible to believe anything, isn't that right Dumbledore?'' Ron said arrogantly.

" Yes, that is the reason why I sent him to the Dursleys. They could break him and I would come in and be a hero to him from saving him from his horrible family".

"HMPh. Well I really don't care, that money will be mine when we get married and I have so much clothes and jewlrey a girl like me needs to buy."

"Harry is a tool that is needed to obey my every command for this war. And Sirius's death will help greatly to make him more of my little pawn piece to do what Iwant with."

"Yes and when we get what we desreve for this you get rid of him by making him look like a new Dark Lord and destroy him before he does any harm to innocent people" Hermione said with clarity.

Shock , anger, and sadness were all rolling around him at once as he turned around and ran. Harry never noticed that two other people were there in the shadows and heard the whole conversation, or the fact that even though it was the begginning of summer, snow started falling.

END FLASHBACK

This world is where I was born, but for some reason it feels like I don't belong. My soul is reaching out to someone. Someone that I know, but can't really remember. My body ached from the 'incident' that happened earlier. What was I suppose to do now?

"_What I need to do first is sleep , then figure out what I'm going to do now_" He thought as he lay down under a tree in a forest he found close by. Slowly, his eyes close and falls into a deep slumber.

DREAM

"Why do you not strike?" a boy with long hair and emotionless eyes speaks to another clad in orange. "huh" the younger one responds.

"Did you not vow to avenge your comrades death by killing me. Or was that vow just empty words."

"_What is this? Again? They seem familiar. Especially the older one...but why?"_

The boy in orange struggles with his emotions then punches the other in the face, causing him to to sway then fall on the ground.

"No, that won't do. Your still holding back." The taller one wipes the blood from his mouth and slowly stands.

"If that is all the strength you can put into it, you will never keep your vow. Perhaps he didn't mean as much to you as as you pretend."

"_These... words. They sound familiar"_

"To show mercy to those who oppose the one you serve. To allow his enemies to live when you can strike them down"

"_Sirius....Bellatrix and Voldemort"_

"This is not compassion. It is a betrayal of your very existence. Day after day of pain and struggle signifying nothing."

END OF DREAM

Harry woke up breathing heavily while fumbling his hands around the ground looking for his glasses. He found them by the tree trunk and stretched to grab them and placed them on his face. Through the trees in the forest, Harry could see the sun was beginning to rise. Harry let a deep sigh escape his lips as he rubbed his arms up and down. Something was going on with his body. It felt like his magic but there was a difference. Something was inside and it wants to be released. The thing was it didn't frighten him at all. There was a great comfort, like a long lost friend has come back, But what was it?

_'chakra' _a small voice said in the back of his mind.

"My dreams, They use something that looks like magic but seems different. Could that be chakra?" he wondered thinking of his dreams he had before his ride on the train home.

" But if it is this 'chakra,' I have why am I getting it now.... or did I always have it?"

'_A power the Dark Lord knows not'_ he thought while thinking of the prophecy Dumbledore gave to him a few days ago. '_ Could this be the power, this chakra?'_

This could explain why his magic was different from everyone else's. Why no matter how hard he try to do the spell right it didn't work properly. If he did have chakra , he would need to find a way to use it. So many questions he had about this 'chakra' he needed answered. But recent events appeared in his head that snapped him back to was sure to get in trouble for what he did, he just knew it.

"ARG.... WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON WITH ME?'' Harry yelled out causing the leaves on the ground to start swirling around him. This 'chakra' was trying to relese itself from a hold it seem to be put under. Pain was getting unbearable as it pounded on the force holding it in causing Harry's body to tremble. His head was the worst off so many images were swimming in his head. A man with silver hair followed closley by one dressed in orange, the other in blue with black hair, and the last a girl with pink hair. Before he could get a clear view of the face of one standing beside him a full force attack of energy overflowed his body at full force causing the boy-who-lived to fall unconsious.

Dream ( play sadness and sorrow)

"Why is it that you want to be Hokage? Because you want all eyes in your village to look on you and recognize you as a great ninja. You see it is only through the eyes of others that our little lives have any significance."

'_Again_.'

" When there is no one that see's you, or will even look at you, it's as if you do not exist" ." Then Zabuza came and looked at me. And his eyes were not full of hate. He did not shun me for my strangeness"

'yeah i know how you feel'

"Indeed my special powers were just what he wanted. He made me necessary again" a small smile tugging on his lips.

The picture faded and came back.

"I had a feeling all along, From the first time we met in the woods, we are alot alike" the long hair boy said staring at thr blonde.

"Huh''

"I'm sure you know what I mean. I am only sorry that it is you hand that must be tainted with my unworthy blood"

'_Is he asking him for death?'_

_"_Are you sure about this_"_ the bonde asks shakily " And your positive that this is the only way?''

"yes''

The boy closes his eyes struggling internally with himself.

" The weird thing is, if we mrt in another time and place then maybe we could've been friends"

'_Friends.... do I really have friends like him? Sometimes it feels like my 'friends' only care for my fame and not the person'_

darkness again

" Why you after everything he did for you. Haku lived for you. You were the most important thing in the world to you"

" And he meant nothing to you, nothing at all."

"While he was sacrifing everything for you. You never felt anything at all for him."

Drops of water hitting the ground were heard in the darkness.

'_Is that boy crying for someone?'_

"And if I become stronger, does that mean I'll become as cold hearted as you are?''

"He threw his life away, and for what, for you and your dream."

"You never let him have a dream of his own, but he didn't care. Anf you just toss him aside like he was nothing."

" A broken tool...... man that is so wrong, so wrong"

The voice fades into the background then footsteps are heard walking what sounded like they were coming towards him.

"You were always at my side. The ... least i can do is to to be.. beside you at the end."

" I ...know I cannot be but....I wish I....could go to where you have gone. How I wish I ...could join you there..... Haku."

Harry's heart was pained with those last words.

'_Haku? that's the older boys name? '_

_End_ of dream

Harry looked around but there was no more sound or images was complete darkness.

' _Shouldn't I be waking up already or something'_

" Not yet kid" a figure said walking up to him. He was wearing lightblue pants ant wrappings covering half of his face. There was something about him that made me ........happy. But why? I have never met him before.

" I must say you look alot different with short hair than the long hair you used to to mwntion you used to have brown eyes."

" It has been a while hasn't it ...Haku".

_'What in merlins pants was this guy.... wait a minute._'

"Haku'' that name sounds familiar. "Was... that my... name ?"

"Honestly Haku, you know who you really are. You have been feeling and dreaming it alot more these past few days."

Flashes of memories swirled in his head. There was a village and snow covering the ground and a small puddle of water. He was manipulating the ball of water between his hands to do what he wanted.

Then it went to the image of his mother on the floor dead. His father with a few others surrounding him ready to kill him. What happened next is what freaked him out completely.

'_It's the same'._

He was outside, and the house was destroyed by ice that shot through it like spears.

Pain and loneliness was the last thing he felt before from the whole order before the man appeared in front of him again.

"Za...bu...za?" Harry asked with eyebrows raised.

" Yeah it's me kid. I just had to see you again. This new life you got isn't much of a difference from the last one,huh?"

" Though I do see you have a bit of that Naruto kid in you. He really has a way with words .

" Sooooooooo then, the dreams I've been having are of my past life?" Harry asked in awe.

"wicked" he said smiling.

He knew those two seemed so familiar, especially the older one. That was him.

"Listen Haku, don't let what you heard bother you. You are a shinobi and your feelings are what can make and break you."

" You need allies, friends to get you through this".

"But Zabuza, just look at where my emotions here have done to me. I am alone in this this world once again I....."

Whatever Harry was going to say was interupted by the snapping of twigs ans crunching of leaves. HArry woke up with with a start and jumped up throwing senbon needles at the area where he heard the noise. Loud pops were heard from that direction and heard right behind him.

" Well thats a real nice way to say hello to your friends" a male voice said with a bit of awe.

Turning around he came face to face with Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood.


	2. Chapter 2

**Well here is the second chapter of this story. **

**A/n I do not own Harry potter and Naruto. T_T I can only write my own stories that I hope are acceptable to you readers**

**A/N: ok someone asked me how Harry can have Haku's memories while he spent his entire life as a wizard? **

**My answer to that is:This world is an alternate dimension. When Haku died he was sent to have a different life in another. And well, I believe that alternate universe or dimensions don't really follow time the same way as others. which is why 16 years will pass for Harry but only 3 or 4 years will pass for Naruto.( when I get to that part) XD **

* * *

Both of them had smiles on their faces but their eyes showed relief.

" I am so glad nothing happened to you Harry" Neville said looking at him up and down.

"Yes, following you to your family home was quite a hassle" Luna said dreamily.

Harry froze on the spot. _'So they saw what I did then'. ' Are they here to take me to Dumbledore?'_

Almost as if Luna was hearing me speak loud and clear she smiled and shook her head at me. " We heard everything." Harry was about to say something when Luna put her hand up to stop him. " We were in the shadows when we heard the voices talking."

" Luna was walking with me to see you. I was going to give my condolences to you for your godfathers death. " Neville said sadly.

" Wait shadows, voices talking? Do you mean at school, you heard the conversation Dumbldore had with.......them?" Harry asked a little nervous. "So then if your here; that means it's been you two that I have been having the feeling of being followed from my home."

" Yes Neville and I thought that after that incident you would need someone to there there for you. Especially when you go and start taking out his followers.''

HArry looked at Luna with a raised eyebrow '_How did she know..... you know what never mind. She wouldn't be Luna if she didn't'_.

Laughing; Luna looked at me and nodded her head. Oh yeah she knows what I was thinking and what I planned on doing later. With my memories as Haku backI just need to train my abilities as well as experiment with my chakra by mixing it with my a deep breath Neville claps is hands together, grabbing the attention of Harry who was lost in thought.

"I don't mean to sound like a git or anything but why are the two of you here?" He said looking at both of them trying to get as much info out of them as he could. He had just found out his friendship was a lie with Hermione and Ron. So he was a bit sceptical with the two standing before him.

" Harry, we will be by your side in good times and bad." replied Luna.

Shaking his head in agreement Neville stuck his hand out " I am willing to make an unbreakable vow right now if that is what it takes to get you to trust us"

" Yes I am willing to do the same".

Harry looked at both of them curiously at the idea of what a unbreakable vow was. So Neville told him just what it meant, and what the consequences are if you break it.

"We will go with you and be of some use to you. Our abilities will be yours to use any way you can think of. "

Luna looked like she was staring at something interesting in the trees when we saw her smile. " Yes, think of us as a weapon to be kept at your side Harry"

Hearing those words he froze. He used those same words to Zabuza when he was young and lived in the land of water.

" Or would you rather we call you....Haku?" Luna said smiling a sincere smile.

"Hm, I kinda like that name for you Harry; it just clicks with you and your personality"Neville thought.

" Yes it's his old name he from his past life he will go back to" smiling Luna pointed at his heart. "He has been calling you. The one that knows your sadness and pain''

Ah that would make sense now. How she had these tendencies to speak those uncomfortable truths, knowing just what it is you have to hear even without telling her anything. So I had someone who was great with plants, and another who was a seer.

Laughing lightly Harry walked up to them and looked onto their eyes and said "Just saying those words, means so much to me than you can ever imagine. I now know you will stay loyal to me till the very end."

Harry and his new friends spent time in the woods training in their magic as well as Harry teaching them the way of the ninja. As the nextg day came they awoke to a brown owl waiting for him with a letter attached to it's leg. The Gringotts symbol was on it, with all three of their names. taking the letter and opening it he read it out loud.

Dear Mr. Potter

We would like to give our condolences to you for the death of Sirius Black. Upon his death we got hold of his will and we ask that you come along with a Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom should you know where they are. For their names are one written in the will of the ask that you come early for we have much to discuss with you on you vaults that have come to our attention from some really loyal friends of yours.

From Ragnok

Grabbing a cloak from his trunk and puts it on, placing the hood to cover his face he grabs a hold of Both Luna and Neville and disappears in a cloud of smoke. Ragnok was sit by his desk when a poof was heard right in front of him. Looking up, he see's three figures in the cloud of smoke.

"Bloody hell Harry, what was that?" Neville asked wide eyed.

" That was a teleportation jutsu" Harry said turning to look at him.

" Ah, so it's with that past life stuff Luna was talking about then." he answered shaking his head up and down then stopping and whipping his head back at me. " W-wwait a minute. She said... you are...for real..."

Chuckling Harry puts his hand on his shoulder and tells him to take deep breaths.

"Ok, now ask me again"Harry asked still chuckling at his embarrassed friend.

" Well, you know about Luna's ability....right?'' Nodding my head he continued. "Well , are you, I-I-I mean, were you a ninja?".

"Yes I am a ninja. i will fight the way that seems more comfortable to me. Sure I will still use my magic because there are just some things that magic can do that chakra aren't capable of"

A loud cough interrupted our conversation and brought our attention back to the goblin in front of us. Yes, we came here for a reason.

Sheepishly, Neville scratched the back of his head " Ah sorry, we came here because we were asked to come early right?"

" Yes I assume mr. Potter is the one under the cloak correct?" Ragnok asked.

" Yes, its me'' I answered taking the hood off.

"Well normally we don't do things this way when reading a will, but Sirius Black made sure that we get you settled with everything before everyone else. And from what your two frinds here told us in their letters a few days ago I have to agree"

Taking a piece of parchment out of his drawer,giving it to Harry. He opened it and began reading.

Dear Harry

If you are reading this then that means i am dead. Hopefully I died really cool by beating up a few death eaters, or kicking Voldermort in the family jewels the running chuckled. AHA. I knew I could get you to I highly doubt that will be my way to death. This may come to a surprise to you but be wary of your two 'friends' and the young one Ginny. They are using you for your fame and money, especially the young one. Well hopefully you have figured it out by now just 'who' they are loyal to. I must say when I figured out what DumDum's real reason for leaving you at the Dursleys was and his plan on how to use that to his advantage I was furious.A weapon, can you believe that? That is all you are to him, not a person just a tool to be used then gotten rid of when you are no longer needed. Of course I couldn't say anything with me being a convict , and him being a leader of the light. So here is what I want you to do.

the goblin Ragnok read this to confirm that I Sirius Black hereby emancipate HArry James Potter and welcome him as heir to the Black Family. Ha that will show this it means you are now able to get into your family vaults which I believe have been compromised by the old goat

2. Check for money that i know have been taken and get it all back from the bloody bastards that took it.

3. Just for fun do a blood check to see if you have any hidden abilities you can learn or have. I believe James had a bit of animophagus blood in him.* how do you think we were able to do so many pranks in school without getting caught*

4. I know Lilly always yelled at us for this but you seemed so interested in it as a baby, but, We have quite a few weapons and clothing for you to have when you start training for old of the weapons are kunais,shurikans,swords. there are some scrolls for you with all that along with things to make whatever it is 'ninjas' never paid any attention to use once ninja shows came on. It was like you knew just what they were doing.

James and I called you ' little ninja in training' when we made you a little plushy kunai. It was adorable watching you swing it up and down.

Lastly i know you well enough to know if you found out the truth you are probably long gone from the Dursleys and hiding some where to train for Voldermort. Don't stray from the path you have chosen. You are strong, if not to kind and soft. I know victory will be yours if not the way dumdum wanted. I am sorry it had to happen like this.... again Haku.

I looked at the last word on the parchment for what seemed like hours. He knew my other name?...... Zabuza. You were here with me this entire time. A tear slid down his cheek as he finally handed the parchment to Ragnok. Who read it and called for Griphook.

" Griphook I want you to go and check the financial status of the Potter vaults and bring the Potter will as well." he told the goblin. " Normally we do things like this after the will reading. But seeing as Dumledore seems to be against you as well as those others you called friends. It's best to get things done now so they can't interfere. I see now why you never came when you were eleven to claim your inheritance"

Harry stared at him for a few moments. " I could have gottened my inheritance when I was eleven?" he asked quietly. But I thought you have to be seventeen to get..." Harry was cut off by Ragnok.

"Normally that would be the case, but since you are a only child it would make you Heir to the Potter line. Obviously you don't get full access to your money.... but you still get monthly bank statements... which judjing by your angry face you didn't know about either."

Sighing Ragnok closed his eyes waiting for the explosion he was sure to get thrown at him. What he wasn't expecting was a calm voice with a feminine touch to it talk to him.

"" I see, this is how he kept hidden that money was being taken from my accounts to do with whatever he saw fit."

Ragnok opened his eyes to make sure there was not someone else in the room.

"Was it official?.... The magical gaurdianship going to Albus Dumbledore?"

Griphook came in with the documents, handing them to Ragnok who checked them.

" Ah I see, your magical gaurdian was Sirius Black. But with him being in Azkaban there is no way for those documents to go there so they would have went directly to you"

Handing the will Of the Potters to Harry to read.

NAME: Harry James Potter

Parents: JAmes Potter, Lilly Evans-Potter

Birthday: July 31

Heir to the Potter Family line ( Gryfindor)

Money:15 million

Jewelry: 1.5 million of goild, siler, rubies, saphires, ect.

Property:Potter Mansion

Godric's Hollow

Gryfindor castle

Slytherin Heir, the most cunning

money:20 million

jewelry: 2.5 million of gold, silver ,ect.

property: Slytherin castle

Gaunt cabin

Hufflepuff heir, the most loyal

money:5 million

Jewelry: 1.5 million gold, silver, ect

property: Hufflepuff maner

Ravenclaw heir,the most diverse

money: 6 million

Jewelry: 2.5 million

property:raven manor

Abilities: animagus, metamorph, wandless magic, parsletoungue, elemental control.

'wow' was all that Harry thought as he read the Potter will. He was Heir to all four founders of Hogwarts. But what of Voldermort, wasn't he the Heir of Slytherin.

" Heir of Slytherin huh? Well congratulations. that certainly gives you quite a bit of power especially when it comes to Hogwarts"Neville beamed slapping him lightly on the back.

" Here are the rings of the four founders, just pour drops of blood on them and they should combine into one if your are indeed the heir of the founders" Griphook said placing the rings in the bowl. Harry poked himself dripping blood on the rings. When the drops touched them they began to glow all four colors of each house. when the light subsided, all there was left was one ring with the design of all four animals of the houses.

"There, I think that should be proof enough of your doubt about Slytherin right Harry?" Luna smiled at him.

" Okay I will say one thing I don't want to see the amount of withdrawals and how much who got. The only thing I want to know is who are they and all accounts frozen and returned to me by any means necissary."Harry said to Ragnok.

Ragnok took another document reading to him.

"Hermione Granger,Ronald weasley, Ginny Weasley, Molly Weasley, Albus Dumbledore."

" Damn them." Neville growled. "Being friends only for the money and the celebrity"

**Few hours time skip**

Harry, Luna, and Neville sat waiting for the others to calm their loud voices after the will reading of Sirius Black. It seemed he knew about Dumbledore and others true intentions toward one Harry Potter. The Weasley family were the worst. Hearing of the despicable crimes they committed to couldn't help but feel sorry for Aurthur. He was getting stressed out with his wife and her constant nagging and pushing for him to heve things her way. So it came to no surprise to Harry when he asked Molly for a divorce and completely disowned Ginny and Ron from the Weasley family. Harry in a way was glad that not all of the Weasleys were disloyal to so for the Weasley twins who were staring at the three of them as all the bickering continued.

"They keep staring, do you think they know it you?" Neville whispered.

" If they can I will be deeply impressed as I metamorphed into my old self"

Harry was snapped out of his conversation when dumbledore spoke " I did what needed to be done to get what I wanted. And what I wanted is a weapon that obeys my every command and dies as soon as he is no longer needed."

" But that fool of a man Sirius had to ruin it by making him Heir to the Black Family and also emancipating him" he yelled.

Large gasped were heard in the room. Many had wide eyes, while others looked furious, but none more so than Remus. The werewolf went straight to the Head master and Punched him right in the face making the old man fly back about twenty feet before he hit the wall.

" You stupid bloody bastard" Remus yelled at him." I ought to kill you right here with every bit of strength I have. You are a poor excuse of a man who want a kid to do a job you can do yourself." The three eldest weaslys were holding him back to keep him from doing any more damage to the Headmaster, but they two were Pissed beyond was the ' Leader of the Light'. This was the one everyone looks up to when things get bad. And here he was saying an innocent life was worth nothing. the only thing that mattered was that he get the glory. Right when Dumbledore was about to bring out his wand to erase everyone's memories of what happened a wave of killing intent engulfed him. He was staring to breathe heavily and and shaking looking around the room for the source of this power. But when he looked up it was gone.

'_It seems like someone is watching me. Could it be Harry? The boy has already ruinded my plans to stay on top but I can still use his money to help this out'_he thought chuckling to himself.

Harry was wearing some of the pants with a holster on one leg filled with his weapons. Oh. He could still put fear in his enemies huh? Yes, things were going to change from here on out. The goblins were upset at first when Harry took all the money out of each vault and the jewelry into a scroll. He gave the home sof the founders to them saying he would only take with him the Potter Mansion. When asked why all he said was.

" I will not be here for long. There is someone that is calling and I will answer."

Standing up they walked toward the door when a voice called out to them.

" So the two of you are loyal to Harry huh. Well isn't it a good thing he isn't here to know the truth. The idiot would ruin everything by taking my money away from me. I have nothing to worry about beibg a Weasley because I am all set" Ron sneered at them. Hermione and Ginny both snickering behind him.

As quick as the eye could see Ron was on the floor ten feet away with a kunai on his throat. Hermione and Molly were screaming bloody murder about a crazy trying to kill their son/boyfriend.

" If I were you Ronald, I would look at myself really like you don't live very long because their mouths cause them problems. especially when they don't know how a fight,or are as pathetic a fighter as you." Harry whispered softly." Remember these words,those who betray are less likely to get an apology from those they betrayed by the ones they trusted" he said as he got up.

" I will be seeing you soon, oh and all that you took you no longer have..... good day". And with that Harry poofed next to Luna and Neville and poofed out of there leaving very confused witches and wizards in the room. They were surprised when the hood fell off to reveal a beautiful female with long black hair and chocolate colored eyes with a sweet voice of innocence. But obviously she was anything but.

poofing outside in their room they decided to rent for a few days to get things started before they trained for the fight that was soon to come. Taking out the trunk with all the weapons and clothing Sirius left Luna went rummaging into. She took out a cloth that had a metal plate in the middle with a sticky note on it. _'make your own'_

Smiling Luna took out two more and started carving in their symbol on it. Two wings placed on each side near the middle.

" There, we are now 'The Fallen Angels' "

Looking up Harry and Neville knelt down beside Luna and took a headband with the symbol on it. Harry smiled at the design because it just fit him. He was looked as weak and also beautiful with his soft slender body with minimal muscle and feminine face and his long black eyelashes.

" Yes, this is perfect" Harry said to Luna.

Harry and Neville had it all planed with physical training and chakra control Monday thru Wednesdays. Thursday thru Saturdays is magical training which they decided they would use Dark magic if necessary. Sunday was the rest day or review day.

As the days passed all three of them teleported to the Potter mansion with the help of Griphook who was waiting with the pendant that was made for each of them allowing access to enter. Today was the day they would start their training. When they come back in a year from training which would be two weeks before school starts they would become ninjas and official members to wear the headband of 'The FAllen Angels'"

It is almost time where I will once again wear my mask and fight for those who are precious to me. The children, andmuggles who will be targets if he isn't stopped. But the most important precious people are here with me. They will be what I fight for. He.... is the reason I fight for. He needs me........so much pain and sadness.

" i will be there soon.........Naruto"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The forest is dark with the stars shining high above as a pair of sad blue eyes stare up at them. He snaps his head around when he hears a whisperin the wind

'I will be there soon......Naruto'

* * *

**Ah I bet you wer'nt expecting that were you. Zabuza got his dying wish he asked for on the bridge.**

**Hm though I don't know if I should keep Harry as a boy when he crosses Dimensions?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey all sorry for the wait for this chapter . Hope you enjoy **

**A/N : I don't own Harry Potter or Naruto. If I did these stories would blend together or end differently**

_'Thoughts'_

"_articles_

mind link

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shinobi training has been hard on all of us but we managed. If I had to guess on the level Luna and Neville are currently at, I say about a low and middle level chunnin. While training Luna and Neville, my personal training focused on relearning my old techniques and learning new I had meant to learn before my demise. Of course, there are certain jutsus that require the need of the elements nearby in order to be use. So we trained hard on learning wandless as well as wordless magic to use to our advantage. For me I wanted to use the magic to make my Demonic ice mirrors and flying water needles within a dry area ans make them far more potent. Many of the scrolls were a great help in training both Luna and Neville. With its help, We excelled in ninjutsu, taijutsu and genjutsu.

Of course with the reading and learning of different jutsus, Neville agreed to learn to be a medical nin since he knows his plants, and was willing to learn of other plants we have in the muggle world that do the same. He also learned and excelled in Taijutsu surprisingly, which brought out more of his Gryffindor courage and speed you didn't think he had in him. He was now 5'11 tall but had more subtle muscle, though more impressive than the other boys in quidditch teams, and honey blond hair that framed his face.

Luna has become great in taijutsu and genjutsu. Her being a seer does tended to give her an advantage, with her knowing a person thoughts and emotions. I guess her seer ability could be considered her kekkei genkai as it runs in her family. Her taijutsu is what surprised me as much Neville's did. She had speed which seemed to make her look like like she was dancing around you. She had long curling blond hair that reached the small of her back put up in a ponytail. Standing at 5'10 tall, with blueish-gray eyes, high cheekbones and plump lips. Luna was lethal,with subtle muscle that covered her otherwise petite form.

While Harry worked out to get his feel again on his kekkei genkai, he to trained more in genjutsu and taijutsu and kenjutsu. He got interesting results when he mixed his magic in an illusion while training with a shadow clone of himself. It seem that not only were the senses used, but every attack that happened to the victim in the illusion appeared on the physical the only thing he needed was a name for the technique. He stood the same height as Luna with deep emerald eyes that stared out from a perfectly proportioned face . The dark-haired teenager was exotic with his startling eyes, flawless pale skin and lithe physique that was not overly tall. He emanated overwhelming almost feminine appeal but he was empathically masculine with the long stride and powerful aura.

One day near end their training, Harry called halt the day and told he had a gift for them. Harry walked up to the door and moved his fingers around in strange patterns deactivating the seal on the door. While entered the sealed room,the other two were getting up in a sitting position after being work literally to the floor. Neville has just began healing his and Luna's wounds when Harry came back carrying two big boxes. He placed a boxes in front of them and said "Congratulation on your hard work. You two have officially become a shinobi and Kunoichi".

He chuckled seeing both of them look at each other and gaping like fish before they smiled and opened their boxes. On the very top of the bundle was the group headbands and mask with the mark of " Fallen Angels" on them. They took them out to see what else was in there.

" I figured that since we are ninjas we need to wear official ninja outfits" Harry said nervously.

" I took the liberty of making our outfits out of the material Sirius left me so I hope you like them".

Luna smiled and took the outfit out and looked at it in awe. The design was just perfect for them. Of course she knew Harry would have a different one compared to theirs, but that didn't matter because he was the leader of this group and his should look different.

" These look great Harry. Thanks" Neville spoke up while grabbing his headband and mask to go put it on. A few seconds later Luna followed him out to put her outfit on as well leaving Harry all alone to do the same with his. A few minutes later they came back to the room wearing their outfit and headbands. (A/N If you want to see their ninja outfits then look in my profile. There are two links that show pictures I found that show how I want them to look like).

" These look really beautiful Harry" Luna said to Harry who chuckled.

"She may have changed in appearance, but she will forever be the Luna we know, Neville."

Neville turned to looked at him and smiled " yea, and I wouldn't have it any other way."

Harry shook his head at him. '_Yes, he has it really bad for her'._

''Well, usually this is where you get tested to see how much you have improved." Harry said smiling.

" But, seeing as we did that on sunday while training, there is no need for that" Luna replied dreamily.

"Yea that's right. What we need to do is learn what has happened the time we were training" Neville piped up.

They walked out the door and went straight to the kitchen where they were met with food to feed a small army.

'_Dobby seemed to have outdone himself today knowing we would be coming out' _Harry thought looking around the table.

"This is to celebrate the hards work you've done to beat The Dark Lord" Dobby squeaked jumping up and down on the spot.

Yes, you could tell that the little house elf missed being with his Harry Potter. Sure he would cook the food and send it to them with magic. But it wasn't the same as having them there physically. He really had no one there to talk to besides Hedwig, and Trevor.

" Say Dobby" Harry said looking at the little house elf.

''Yes Master Harry Potter sir's."

" Do you have any information on what has been going on while were were away?"

" Things are bad Harry Potter. Very, very bad in the wizarding and muggle world." he said shaking his head as his ears drooped.

"Don't tell me.....he has started attacking hasn't he?" Harry sighed rubbing his face with his hand. He really should have expected this from Voldemort seeing as he had disappeared from the world for a few weeks. The copies of the Daily Prophet showed it all. The mysterious destruction of The Brockdale bridge in London and the mysterious hurricane in West country which caused uprooted trees and roofs of homes. Along with the deaths of Emmiline Vance and Amelia Bones. EVEN muggles notices these event, the difference being that Muggle view all of these occurrences as odd and tragic occurrences since they didn't know the real cause them. To the Wizarding world though, this is all the doing of death eaters and giants.

Looking at all of them, one of the Daily Prophets caught Harry's attention. In the front page was a picture of number 4 Privet Drive with huge shards of ice sticking out in every direction. Picking up the paper the front in bold letters read **'POTTER MISSING?'**

_Many people are wondering where is Harry Potter? So many people have died by the hands of the Dark Lord and his followers that the Wizarding world has been calling for the 'Chosen one' to go and defeat He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. As you can see from the photo above,it is with great regret to inform you readers that the residence in which The- boy-who- lived resides in was found destroyed. Suspicion arose after neighbors saw no activity happen within the home for a week. Vernon and Dudley Dursley never left their home to go to work or school during that time. As one of the neighbors went to check and see if they were alright this huge barrier seem to ripple and fade to reveal the destruction of the home. Aurors showed up and removed some of the ice that blocked the entrance and entered the house not expecting to see what muggles would say was a scene straight out of a horror movie._

_There was furniture and electronics completely destroyed and scattered all over the living room. Blood was splattered on the walls and the floor around the three bodies of the Dursleys that were completely pinned in whatever position they were in by the ice. Vernon Dursley had an ice shard stuck right through his mouth as others were sticking out of his gut. Petunia Dursley, sister of famed Lily Potter, was on the ground in a sitting position with one straight through her heart and legs.....or where her legs should have been attached to the body. And Dudley Dursley was struck with the ice shards pinning him in the couch he was sitting on. The Aurors searched rest of the house for Potter. they found no trace of Harry Potter or his things in one of the rooms upstairs. This lack of evidence leaves many to believe he left before the incident occurred to his family. If he is safe, then why hasn't he showed up? Where is our savior that was prophesied to destroy the Dark Lord for us? Surely he would not leave us to suffer the pain of losing friends and family while he is safe and enjoys life ........._

Harry put the paper back down on the table closing his eyes. '_So that is what the wizarding world thinks of me?'_

_'Some puppet that is to jump when they say jump, and suffer by bleeding for them all by myself? What have they done for me?'_

_'Do I not deserve to live a normal happy life like everyone else?'_

"What do we do now Harry?" Neville said looking at the paper Luna took from me.

Sighing, Harry rubbed his face opening his eyes to reveal brown eyes looking at them. " We will fight, and then leave."

" Dumbledore has shown his true self along with my 'friends'. And the Wizarding world seems to be no different from the the old man."

Luna got up and walked over to Harry and gave him a hug. " Yes, they will try to get rid of you after Voldemort falls."

" So then we just have to make sure that our 'transportation' is set and ready for us" Neville replied looking at the clock ticking away second after second.

" Hm."Luna said tilting her head.

"Looks like there will be an attack in two months at Hogs mead."

Neville and Harry looked at each other and nodded their heads. The real battle was about to begin.

TWO MONTHS LATER

The Great Hall was filled with Students who were sitting down eating breakfast as the owl post came down giving them mail good and bad. The bad news came to those who were given black envelopes by the family owls. Many of those students bursted into tears upon seeing the delivery, refusing to open the letters fearing who's death was written on there. The good news came to the other students who received letters saying they managed to get away from the Death eaters as they stormed into their homes and were safe.

After a few minutes of consoling each other, Dumbledore stood up from his seat and spoke.

" Now as you all know, today is the day for a trip to Hogsmead."

Looking up and down the tables at the students he continued to speak.

"Do not be afraid to go and have fun. Aurors are set around the school and Hogsmead in case of any danger that may appear."

A fifth year Ravenclaw boy stood up " And why should we believe you?"

Many students nodded their heads at the outburst.

" We heard what you and those two former Weasleys and Granger did to Potter."

"Yeah we sure did" Dean said scowling at the three sitting alone near the end of the table. All three of them were staring at their plates with red faces. Since the ride on the train to Hogwarts a majority of the students made it clear exactly what they thought about them. The Weasley twins offered discounts to those who were going to use their products on them.

" WOULD YOU PEOPLE STOP ATTACKING US " Ron yelled breathing heavily.

"YEAH THAT'S RIGHT. WE HAVE DONE NOTHING WRONG" Hermione screeched.

"EVERYTHING WE DID, WE DID FOR THE GREATER GOOD OF THE WIZARDING WORLD.''

Silence filled the Great Hall until an outburst of laughter filled the room coming from Collin Creevy.

"I thought you were the smart one Granger" he said, causing the girl to flush.

"Who was going to benefit from this 'greater good'?" a voice asked echoing around the Great hall, causing the students to jump.

Dumbledore rose from his seat with his wand at hand. "Where are you?"

"Show yourself."he commanded.

Female laughter bounced from the walls making it hard to locate. Even for Moody with his eye spinning in every direction.

"You have no say to order us around old man. We follow Harry Potter's orders."

There was excited whispering as the mysterious voice said the name of their Chosen one.

"So you know where Potter is?" asked Snape with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course, we have been with him since the beginning" the male voice said.

Dumbledore opened his mouth attempting to ask what they meant, when the female voice spoke first.

"The beginning of his pain, caused by those he trusted as family."

All students turned their heads to the three lonely Griffindors who were red in the face with embarrassment and anger.

Hermione stood up from her seat and yelled at them "The pain we caused him, HIM. What about Ron and I?"

"We nearly died every year because of him and his 'Hero complex'."

"Hm" the male voice said. "Yes, you did nearly die every year." eyes gleaming with victory and a smile on her face was cut short.

" But what we learned about Harry is that he rather do things alone. So I seriously doubt that he didn't give you two the same chance to turn away from following him into danger as he did us."

It was quite an amusing site for the two shinobi's to see the most smartest witch with her mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water.

Chuckling " I see, he gave you a chance not to follow and you still chose to, knowing the danger that lay ahead."

Many of the students looked at her with disgust and anger. They were putting the blame of their actions solely on Harry just like the Ministry did last year. And look at all the trouble they gotten themselves into because of it.

"But enough of this small talk. We came here to warn you."

There was an eerie silence in the Great hall, listening to what the voices were going to say.

" Do NOT go to Hogsmead today. Danger awaits those who do not take this seriously."

" Your lives are far more important than sweets, books, and other material things."

And with a sound of a poof there was complete silence in the building for a few seconds, then total panic. Many of the younger students began crying hysterically wanting to go home.

"SILENCE" Dumbledore yelled.

" Everyone please calm down and finish eating before you all go to Hogsmead."

The entire student body was in an uproar. Did this man expect them to go out there where they could be killed?

" ALBUS!? Are you INSANE!?" Professor McGonagall shrieked to the Headmaster.

" We have just been warned that danger is going to show up, and you want to send the children there."

"Yes I agree with Minerva on this Albus." squeaked professor Flitwick.

" You are already on thin ice with the entire Wizarding World. The people will ask for your head if you do this" Snape said looking at him with disbelief.

" All of this is for the greater good."

Seamus was livid "I say screw 'the greater good' and you, you bloody bastard."

"Thats right, you need to mental help" a seventh year ravenclaw hissed.

" ENOUGH!"Dumbledore was furious. These _brats_ dare raise their voices and insult him.

" All of you get out there and do whatever it is you brats do NOW."

The older students stood up staring the Headmaster down refusing to move one inch from their position. Dumbledore released dome of his magic to strike fear to the students but only the young one winced and began shaking in fear.

" Albus , stop this at once" Auror Shaklebolt said.

"Our families will definitely hear about this."

" Yeah, you just dug a bigger grave for yourself than you already had."

dean Thomas stood on the tables " Alright listen up. I know I am not Harry, but We will go to Hogsmead...." the students began to protest.

" QUIET" yelled Ernie Macmillan.

" I think I know what you have planned."

"DA members listen up. We will be surrounding the students on the trip to and back with a group of two in each building as watch for any suspicious activity."

" We learned defense spells that can give us enough time to get the younger years back to safety in Hogwarts."

"Really now, that won't be necessary for you children to do any of this."

An Auror said trying to calm the situation down.

" There are a fair amount of Aurors surrounding the school and Hogsmead as we speak to protect you for the entire school year."

"Protect us? With what, those Hats, gloves and cloaks you bought from the Weasley twins joke shop?"

Susan Bones scoffed. "You really think you can protect us when '_You'_ can't even produce decent shield charms?"

"Lets gets this over with already." Seamus sighed.

Students began getting up slowly with fear in their eyes as they headed towards the Hogwarts entrance to the small village.

Four hours past by and some of the students began to relax and have a bit of fun with friends. While others were huddled into groups of five or six with their hands close to their wands. The DA members walked up an down the village, looking for any threats to them or the other students.

"Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha" Ron laughed.

" Oh yes please someone save me."

Hermione giggled at her boyfriends antics. " Yes, please someone help! They are trying to kill me."

" There is no trying to kill you mudblood" a deep male voice said behind her.

Hermione went for her wand but wasn't fast enough as she flew back twenty feet by a ''stupefy'' spell. Screams echoed throughout the village as the young students began running in all directions as Death eaters appeared.

"HERMIONE!?" Rom yelled running toward her with his wand in his hand.

"Expelliarmus" a tall Death eater yelled causing Ron to loose his wand as he gets hit on the arm.

Many of the buildings exploded as reducto spells were shot at them severely injuring those who were unfortunate to hide in them. Members of the Order of the Pheonix and Aurors apparated close to the scene as students screamed and cried out of fear for themselves and their friends. As they ran to enter the village to fight the Death eaters, they were thrown back forcefully.

" What in the world is this?" Tonks grunted as she was thrown back trying to enter the village.

" Why can't we get in?" Aurther Weasley said worriedly.

"Something is keeping us from getting in" murmured Lupin to himself.

"Well obviou.......sly" Snape said surprised as he walked right through the barrier.

Seeing this some of the Aurors walked up, only to be thrown back.

Fascinating" Dumbledore looked on with interest.

"Fas....fascinating! Good god Dumbledore are you completely insane?" yelled McGonagall looking at him with disbelief and anger.

" There are children in there fighting Death eaters, and all you are interested in is this barrier we can't get into."

" Well, this is a truly fascinating spell they have put up Minerva" eyes twinkling.

A fist connected to Dumbledore's crooked nose. Making him stumble back a few steps as he tried to regain his balance. Only to be knocked on the ground by a body slamming into him.

-----Meanwhile---

"Mobilicorpus" a female voice said as she began to cackle watching the bodies floating in the air spin around in circle with her wand movement.

Some members of the DA fought death eaters giving others enough time to get the injured out of destroyed buildings and casting shield charms around them. Dean Thomas shot a ''silencio'' spell at a man about to attack Seamus from behind. While others immobilized them with "petrificus totalus". Terry and Cho were fighting against two eaters named Crabbe and Goyle Sr. As they were shooting hexes and other spells at each other. The two noticed that more death eaters were entering in the village as the Ministry and teachers were being held back.

" HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Bellatrix laughed as she dodged spells being aimed at her from DA members.

" Do the little kiddies want to play with the big boys?" she mocked them in baby talk.

"They can't help you out there. Only those with dark marks can enter the barrier."

Dean Thomas looked around the immediate area saw that while most of the DA were still fighting, they looked overwhelmed as the death eaters experience started to show. Unfortunately that break of concentration from the battle cost and he was disarmed and then frozen by a petrify spell by the death eater he a had silenced earlier. He could only watch on as the others were ganged up by the death eaters as they joined other fight when they defeated the enemies. Soon all the DA members that had fought were subdued and drag in the middle of hogsmead, encircled by the death eaters.

One Broke from the circle and strode toward the middle and removed her mask. They immediately recognize her as Bellatrix.

"Did you brats really think you could beat us?, the dark lord's most faithful followers. You never stood a chance and now you are at our mercy." taunted Bellatrix.

"CRUCIO" they said pointing their wands at the group causing them to scream in agony. The fighting outside the barrier ceased as they listened to them being tortured and Death eaters laughing madly.

Snape watched in horror as the students writhed around on the ground. Not even paying attention to the yells of the Order and the Ministry officials trying to bust through to get to them. He looked around for a place to hide seeing as he is a double agent. There is no way he could help either side without causing suspicion from them. As he was looking for a place to hide until it was safe when a mist began to form around hogsmead so thick he couldn't see his own hand in front of him.

Snape could hear the death eaters trying to rid the mist with spells. But the mist stayed in place.

"What the hell is this? One Death eaters said yelled.

" We can't see anything in front of us."

"The prisoners!?"

Turning to where they gathered the DA members and other students, they pointed their wands ready to attack when....

_'_Protego Horibilis maximus_.' _A male's voice rang through the mist and and gold dome surrounded the DA members who could only watch in awe as they heard spells being deflected back to the casters and hearing them scream in pain. The screams were heard by both Snape and the people outside of Hogsmead who were still trying get past the protection.

"Albus, what is going in there? Where did this mist come from?" Mcgonagall asked in hushed voice

"I do not know the answer to either of those questions Minerva, but I have a feeling we will find put soon enough." replied Dumbledore

Back in Hogsmead, the death eater where finally able to get back to their feet and were cautiously looking around for this mysterious person who has shown up.

"Show yourself you coward. Face us like a true wizard would" yelled out one the death eaters.

"Coward am I, I have no reason to listen to such a request. After all I am no wizard."

The death eater who yelled would shiver when he heard the next line, for it came right next to his ear.

"I am a shinobi."

Death eaters could only start screaming before being silence forever by a slice to the jugular from trench knives. As soon as his body fell with resounding thud, all hell broke loose. Death eaters, unable to see anything , started shooting spells wildly into the mist hoping to hit their enemy. They didn't seem to care that most of their spells kept hitting each other and actually lead to as many deaths by them as by their enemy. Those spells and did actually get sent to the correct target were easily dodge as they were seen as slow moving. While the male was slashing his through countless death eaters, there a female also within the mist providing back up. Her weapon of chose being senbon needles coated in paralyzing poison to incapacitate them. Something Harry taught her how to use in order to capture enemies.

Those DA members who were still awake could only shake in fear as they heard the sound of a battle going on and not being able to do anything. Soon the mist began to fade away, and they were able to see some of the bodies that were near them with throats slit.

Lucius Malfoy looked everywhere for the enemy that seem to be taking them down so easily. He saw someone appear close by and in the clearing mist and raised his wand to attack.

"AVADA....."

Before he finish the he thrown by strong gust of wind. His body flew and slammed straight into the barrier with such force, it rippled as it slid slowly to the ground. Dumbledore and the others only watched in horror as the mist completely dissipated and saw bodies of death eaters and some of the students scattered in rubble of the buildings that were blown up. The DA were huddled together in the middle with two people in strange black garb and a scarf that looked if they took off their mask would cover half of their face bent down to talk and heal them. While the third had a hood covering his face looked around at the destruction that was once Hogsmead.

Bellatrix was on the ground crawling away from the one standing in the middle of the village.

"Don't think this is over" She hissed at them.

"When the Dark Lord hears about this you will suffer"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH........."

She stopped laughing as a hand grabbed her throat slamming her back to the ground.

"We want him to know. That is the only reason why you are still breathing" Harry said calmly causing her to widen her eyes in fear.

"GO."

And with that she scrambled up and disappeared with a pop. Harry turned and walked to the other two and began to converse with them. They nodded their heads and went to pick up a body of a death eater and disappeared in a poof.

As the other two walked away from the wizards getting ready to leave they heard a yell.

" Now wait a minute" Proffesor Dumbledore said.

"You need to come with us for murder of death eaters and innocent people."

He stopped and turned slowly releasing killer intent to everyone there.

"Murder?"he hissed.

" Murdered them!"

"I warned you of danger to everyone who came here today."

The air around them became thick making it hard to breath as he spoke.

" The students are your responsibility as the Headmaster , and you choose to put them in harms way " Luna spoke tilting her head.

"And as for the death eaters......"

"There deaths were needed in order to ensure the safety of our friends."

Shock went through the entire group. 'Friend'? Were these people friends of the students?

The wind blew and the hood came off of the head of the stranger revealing long hair tied in a bun in the back with two strands coming down at the side of his face.

"YOU" Ginny yelled pointing at him.

"Your that girl that was at the will reading of Sirius Black with Neville and Luna."

" A girl?"

He raised his right hand to his mask and moved it to reveal half his face. There staring straight at them with fury was an emerald eye and lightning bolt scar above it.

"Harry?" The male Weasleys asked with wide eyes.

"Harry my boy, what has happened to you"Dumbledore said sadly.

"That won't work on me anymore."

"You've dug your own grave along with those three" he said pointing to Hermione, Ron and Ginny.

" it was all done..."

"For the greater good" Harry answered back.

" Yes, you've said that to me since first year."

" I will end this war and kill Voldemort like the Prophesy says I will"

"And then I am leaving this world for good."

"WHAT?" Remus yelled.

"I am needed somewhere else. Somewhere I have been a long time ago."

He turned and vanished with a poof along with Luna.

There was complete silence from those who remained.

It was broken when Dean Turned to Seamus and said

"Bloody hell, Harry just made me question my sexuality."


	4. Chapter 4

**So sorry for the last chapter not coming out soon. It just hope I get this one out faster then the last. But with things being crazy I have my doubts.**

**A/N: I do not own Naruto and Harry Potter.**

_'thought'_

_Article_

'mind link'

* * *

_**Massacre At Hogsmead! Attack foiled by unknown group**_

_This past weekend there was a battle at the village of Hogsmead,the local wizarding village that is located next to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. _

_The Daily Prophet reports that death eaters appeared and started attacking the village. According to several eye witnesses, they quickly set-up a barrier that wouldn't let anybody exit or enter the village that didn't have the Dark mark, and quickly overran the village. It was also stated that a band of students valiantly tried to hold the death eaters off but eventually were subdued. It was then that one death eater reveled their identity which was non-other then Bellatrix Lestrange, current escape prisoner from Azkaban. After some taunting, the death eaters quickly starting to place the students under the cruciatus curse. _

_It is from here that details from the battle get sketchy. The reason being that at this time there was a fog that started rolling that was so thick that visibility was reduce to zero. Initially thought to be dementors, that was quickly replace soon sounds of battle were heard. _

_"It was so thick, that mist, no could see anything and suddenly a scream was heard and then all hell broke loose."one eyewitness reported._

_When the mist did clear, villagers were witness to a site of dozens of death eaters dead and subdued. Some of the more dangerous death eaters were among those dead like Rockwood, two of the lestranges brothers, and Vicent and Crabbe. _

_It unsure if the death eater attack focus on Hogsmead itself or to serve as a distraction since it was reported later that same day that Hogwarts itself reported that the legendary sword of gryffindor was stolen. Many in the wizarding community are shaken by this attack, and theft due the target being Hogwarts, where it is often believed to the safest in all the wizarding world. Currently the investigation is on-going and we will provide you all the latest as soon as it is announced._

Snorting, Harry put the paper down and looked around the Leaky Cauldron. There were quite a few witches and wizards whispering among each other at the news in the Daily Prophet looking around nervously.

'_These people fear so easily.' _Harry thought looking at them.

'_How do they expect to win this war, if all they do is run and hide when danger threatens them.'_

" This world is doomed if they don't start fighting back to protect what is most precious to them" he whispered to himself.

Standing up, Harry walked to the back door, where the brick wall is to enter diagon alley. He was heading to Knockturn Alley to get any information he could on the next moves of Voldemort and his Death eaters. As he turned the corner, he noticed a group of three wizards following close behind chuckling and whispering amongst each other.

" Now, what should we do this pretty little thing we're following when we get her attention?" one with a really thick beard and mustache asked the other two.

"I say by the look of her clothes under the cloak she is muggle. So, our superiority and intelligence will be enough to woo her to us," laughed the tall skinny one with crooked teeth.

Harry, having enough with being talked about behind his back stopped and turned his head smiling warmly to them.

" Hello, may I help you three gentlemen?" he asked softly making the three men grin wolfishly.

" Oh this will be easier than I thought" whispered the fat bald man to his friends.

" Why yes, we need you to come with us little lady" mustache man said sweetly.

"You see, There is a Dark Lord out there that will kill your kind without a second thought."

The skinny one walked around and grabbed his shoulder moving him in the direction of a dark alley with only one exit. Which just happened to be blocked by the two remaining men. The fog just made it difficult for anyone to see that would walk down the roads and alleys.

"A pretty little thing like you should have someone protect you" mustache guy said.

" And what makes you think that I am a muggleborn?" Harry asked tilting his head slightly. Making the men look at him up and down hungrily before they started chuckling.

" I do believe the girl is trying to save her neck by saying she is a pureblood" the fat one said to the bald one next to him.

At that moment a cat ran out from a box near the end of the alley making the three men whipped their wands out shooting the Avada Kedavra curse killing it instantly.

During the distraction the little guy gave, Harry managed to cast a jutsu while glaring at the cruelty these men had towards animals. Only to turn the glare into a smile as they turned their attention back around to him again.

As they opened their mouths to talk a faint sound of footsteps could be heard coming in their direction from a few feet away. Making the three men turn around sharply.

" Phill, James, go see who it is and take care of them." The skinny crooked teeth guy snarled out. As the two ran out into the fog to catch the git that dare interrupt them.

" We'll take the girl and have our way with her somewhere more private before she goes to the dark Lord so he can play with" he whispered to himself watching them go turning around only to feel something cold and thin go straight through his throat.

The skinny man grabs hold of his throat trying to stop the bleeding looking up to see a small blade sticking out of a long wrist guard that was on the 'girl' they were planning to rape. His eyes widened as he turns around to yell for help but is stopped by another stab in his back. The other two men came back as their friend fell to the ground and the 'girl' stood there with a small blade covered in blood looking at them.

Both men had their wands out within seconds attempting to fire curses only to be stopped as senbon needles hit their hands making them drop their wands. Shaking, they tried to summon their magic in order to apparate, but were not able to. their bodies felt weird as they realise something was distrupting their magic.

"It works fast doesn't it?" Harry said innocently.

" These needles were soaked in poison based off that of a basilisk."

" This poison will ultimately destroy your magical core leaving you completely defenseless." Harry finished with a small smile on his lips

Both men turned and started to run to the edge of the alley to find some help, only to be knocked down as they were kicked in the stomach. Trying to get up Phil coughed trying to get the air back in his lungs. James was up with clenched fist looking at our little savior with complete fury.

"So you filthy little mudblood think you are able to kill us with 'muggle' weapons?" he spat

He started running towards Harry attempting to attack. "Then let me show you why we purebloods are far better then you'' he yelled lifting his leg and bending it back to deliver the kick. Only Harry moved to the side, dodging the attack and grabbing a firm hold of the leg and slamming him to the ground. Making his hand glow with chakra he slammed his palm over the mans heart causing it to blow, killing him instantly.

Phil was wide eyed and shaking like a frighten child.

_' We are the best death eaters in the group, and this girl just killed two of them as if they were nothing'_

"W-w-w-who a-are you?"

He asked looking around wildly as he disappeared in front of him gasping as he felt a blade on his throat .

" I am the true Light in this so called war." he whispered, as he got up throwing a kunai up in the air hearing it hit a solid object causing pieces of paper to slowly drift down. He turn and walked out of alley never looking bavl

The man let his breath go he didn't know he was holding and started to laugh as the papers fell on his body. Looking at them closely, they had the strange symbols on them that made no sense.

As Harry completely walked out the alley, he form his hands in the ram sign and activated the 'gift' he left behind.

BOOM!!!!!!!!

A few months later

Things were going wrong ever since those mysterious three appeared in the Hogmead attack. Many of the Dark Lords plans were being put on hold, or destroyed before they were ever put into action. Phil and his little group were one of the first to be killed. This group of Death eaters had important information that wouldn't been of great use to the Dark Lord. When the bodies were found and taken by the Aurors later that day, he tortured many death eaters that were within his sight.

There were talk of the wounds being done by muggle means. As well as a trace of that strange magic similar to the one used in the Hogsmead attack. All of these left no doubt in Bellatrix's mind that it was him. Every time they would appear and kill with ease and without remorse. Come to think of it. They seem to show no emotion at all when they kill.

Those quiet types always seem to be the most dangerous ones, as they say. But the one with the hood that covers his face is the big threat of all. That power he forced her to feel as he pinned her to the ground was frightening. She has always followed the Dark lord, because she knew there was no one that could match her master in power. Not even that self proclaimed old fool Dumbledore.

'_But that girl'_ she thought.

Her thoughts were interrupted as the Dark lords voice rang out of the room.

"CRUCIO" yelled the Dark lord.

Many of us outside of his chambers cringed as the screams echoed throughout the mansion.

"Who do these people think they are dealing with" Voldemort screamed.

" B-b-but m-my lord...they...."

" AVADA KEDAVRA"

A thud was heard through the double doors.

" I take no excuses from ANYONE."

"BELLA."

Walking quickly into the room and standing beside her master.

"You summoned me my Lord" she spoke sweetly.

While on the she no emotion beside her loyalty to Voldemort, inside she was nervous. Something was doing to happen soon. Whether it was going to be her or other members of Death eaters, she didn't know.

" I would like for you to take some Death eaters and have some fun in Diagon alley" he said.

" From what I have heard, these people use muggle weapons to attack."

" B-b-but m-my lord, they use t-this s-s-strange magic a-a-as well'' one of his followers stuttered.

" SILENCE" Voldemort yelled.

"That just proves that these are foreigners."

" And foreigners are no threat to me and my plans."

Death eaters looked at each other not daring to talk back. He has said the same thing against them these past few months. And Those three have still managed to stop them before some serious damage could be made. The Dark lord was underestimating the enemy. The same thing the 'Great Albus Dumbledore' did during Hogsmead. A few of the death eaters feared that Voldemort's reign would soon end, and thought about turning themselves in.

But none of them feared these strangers more so then Bellatrix lestrange. She knew that they haven't shown the true power they really had within their grasp. If the Dark truly felt that power she did that day. He would be hesitant to go out where they would meet again so soon.

"Take these fools along with Peter and show them how to have fun my faithful servant."

"...........Y-y-yes my Lord" she replied hesitantly.

Many of the Death eaters there looked at each other shocked that the most insane person that everyone feared was afraid herself.

" Are you afraid Bella?" Voldemort asked with a sneer.

" I do not take failure lightly. Understand."

" Yes, my Lord."

Bellatrix turned and apparated away with death eaters and Peter Petigrew following behind her. Leaving the Dark lord to sit and think about his future plans for the Wizarding world.

" Strange magic?" he said to himself.

" It matters not. They will be disposed of today."

DIAGON ALLEY

The place was filled with Witches and wizards trying to get into Gringotts to get their money out so they could go into hiding in the muggle world. Many of the stores were boarding up their windows as people would hurry in and buy anything they thought they would need while in hiding and leaving without so much as a goodbye.

All of a sudden,there was a series of loud pops in the center of the Alley and immediately people started screaming and running in all directions to apparate away.

"Avada Kedavra" Nott yelled hitting a witch that was running away in his line of sight. Yaxley, Dawlish, and Peter were all walking down the alley shooting curses and spells while laughing at the misfortune of those they hit.

"Crucio" Bellatrix screeched as she hit a small five year old who was screaming and writhing in pain on the ground.

One of the death eaters that came shot the Dark Mark into the air, then went on his way to join in the activities. Screams of children and women filled the alley as they were up in the air spinning and being tortured.

They were having to much fun playing, none of them realized the Order or Ministry had yet shown up to try and stop them from attacking and killing.

Except Bellatrix Lestrange.

'_where are they?'_

_'The Order should have been here already, unless......'_

" A trap" she said lowly.

Once the words came out the buildings and people began to melt away and disappear. Leaving an empty ghost town feeling to the Alley. There were no people anywhere around. The buildings were boarded up with wanted posters of many well known Death eaters. As well as the giant poster of what to do when you come in contact with inferi.

All the death eaters looked around for anyone when these strange markings start to glow around the alley's. As once again the thick fog rolled in leaving them blind to everything around them.

" What the ..."

" I can't see a thing" a death eater said.

"Nothing seems to get rid of this fog, are there any dementors nearby?" another one asked.

Then, out of nowhere, there was a soft whistling noise that went by Bellatrix ear. A second later a loud thump was heard behind her.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" a few more death eaters fell to their deaths as more whistling penetrated the air.

" It's an ambush" squeaked Wormtail as he turned and headed in the direction of Gringotts.

Yaxley tried to apparate away only to stay in the same spot he he was in the alley. He then summoned his broom to fly away only to get ten feet in the air before ending up once again where he started. Eyes widening, he realized that the rat was right. This was a an ambush by those three strangers.

He turned around as he felt someone standing behind him only to come in contact with a fist that send him fly back a good twenty feet.

"Crucio" he yelled pointing his wand in front of him. Only to hear the scream of his fellow death eater Dawlish. He stopped the attack when he heard chuckling beside him.

"Stupify" he yelled. Only to destroy one of the shops sending glass flying in his direction. He of course couldn't see the giant shards that went straight through neck and chest killing him instantly.

Dawlish was picking himself up and screamed as two kunai's pinned his hands to the ground. Struggling to get himself free despite the horrible pain, he froze when he saw a pair of feet right in his sight. Slowly picking his head up, he saw the female squatting down looking at him innocently. Well as innocent as you can look through a mask.

" You know, that doesn't look very comfortable huh" Luna asked.

His eyes widened as he watches her hands come close to his and moves his body away on instinct. Which was a bad move on his count. Seeing as he was still pinnedto the ground making the blade cut through more of the tissue and bone. Screaming in pain he barely heard her talk before he fell down dead.

Bellatrix was frightened. She knew he was here. That air was getting heavy with magic and pressing against her body.

'_I have to run'_

_' I was lucky at hogsmead'_

And with that she turned and headed in the same direction Wormtail went.

" Gringotts" she said running and nearly falling over bodies of fellow death eaters.

Yes. She would go and hide in her vault. As she ran she once again tripped over someone who gave a squeak of fear.

" Out of the way Wormtail."

Getting up, she felt around and found the door to the bank. Upon entering the building she noticed it was completely empty. Running towards the cart, she gets on and turns it on making it move. A thump behind her makes her turn around to see wormtail jumbled up in the seats behind her. As she got to her vault Wormtail was about to start the cart till a 'thunk' caught his attention. Turning around he notice that less then a hundred feet away someone coming at them fast.

A sharp intake of breath causes him to look at Bellatrix and freeze. She was shaking and fumbling around in her pocket looking for her key.

_' If she is scared, then I better get away before he can get to me'. _

Transforming into a rat, he scampers away.

Bellatrix closes the door and steps away from the door quickly trying to get her heartbeat back to normal.

"I would have thought that these past few months would have made you see that death is your only choice when you side with the dark lord" a familiar voice said behind her.

Jumping up and twirling around with her wand in her hand, she starts to slowly back away.

" W-w-what a-are y-y-you doing i-in here?"

"There i-is n-n-n-no way y-y-you could h-have g-gotten in h-h-ere without m-me knowing" she stuttered.

Chuckling "my goodness, isn't someone a little jumpy."

Moving his hand up he ignores her protest to stay still and takes off his makes, making her screech out.

"POTTER."

Letting her breath out she begins to laugh.

" I can't believe I was afraid of a baby trying to act like a soilder."

" You think you are able to play with the bigboys?" she started babytalking.

" I see, that good for nothing cousin of mine meant something to you before he died, huh."

" Well don't worry, you will see them soom along with that Mudblood mother of yours."

It was then when she knew she went to far in her taunting. That killer intent was so thick in the vault, it felt like you were trying to breathe under water.

" You are overstepping your bounds Lestrange" he said calmly.

Not wanting to be outdone and scared of a child see pressed on.

" Oh, does baby potter want his mommy."

Bellatrix then made the mistake to look up into his eyes. Because when she did a sharp pain seem to hit her right in the middle of the forehead. Shaking uncontrolably, she falls to the ground as many images and feelings invade her mind. Scenes of her death in and a blast of blood and gore.

_' no,no NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!'_

''Pl...ease" she started whimpering. Her eyes had tears running down her face.

" Make ….it..go..away."

Walking closer " you love to torture people till they loose their minds and kill."

he stops and bends down to whisper in her ear.

" So why not pay you back with what you fear most?"

The scream of feared death eater Bellatrix Lestrange echo's though-out the bank.

Somewhere further in the tunnels, a rat scampered in a large room that made him squeak in terror. This was the middle of the tunnel that held the giant dragon on top. Wormtail was going as fast as he could to get to the other side of the room. He slide to a stop when senbon needles flew past him blocking his exit. Transforming back to his human form he screamed in fear as he saw Harry standing there blocking the other exit.

The dragon roared and fire spewed out of his mouth as it looked at the two beings below him. The dragon began thrashing around trying to break free of the chains. Causing the walls around it to crack and loosen the chain giving him his chance at freedom.

" H-h-harry" he squeaked shaking.

"Y-y-you a-a-aren't g-g-g-gonna k-k-kill me r-r-right?''

Thinking Harry was going to let him go when he saw him step back a few paces. He turned his head as a large shadow loomed over him. He had no time to scream as the dragon stuck his head down and ate the little rat animagus.

Harry flashes some hand signs as the dragon heads towards him. summoning a dragon of his own made of ice, he cries out

"Ice dragon flash."

Where ice would usually melt due to the fire. Harry added a huge amount of chakra and magic so it can last a few hits of fire before damage would show.

The ice dragon roared before it charged at it's opponent. Both dragons flew into the air spinning in circles clawing and biting each other while bumping into the walls. The entire room shook from the battle of these two beast that big chunks of the room began crumbling to the ground. Fire and ice connected in the air creating steam that showed something on the other side of the room.

Running and dodging the fire, ice and building chunks, Harry made it to the other side of the room, only to see what appeared to be half a vault door. The other half was still covered behind the rest of the wall. Harry made to touch the door when a voice echoed within his mind.

''Descendent."

" The time has come for you to know who you really are."

" For the truth of your bloodline lies within"

"Enter."

The vault door began to glow and pulse as Harry began to feel a strange feeling to his eyes. He was not aware that the door was awakening his other kekkei genkai . The rinngenn. That would allow him to enter and take everything within the vault. Upon entering there were a few more weapons within a trunk and scrolls of a time long ago if the magical world and shinobi world. The two things that caught his attention was a book and a beautiful red scroll with a design of a pheonix on it.

A giant crash brought his attention out the door. The fire dragon poofed out of exsistance .

_' a summon!!!!?'_

The ice dragon roared in victory and the melted away. Bringing Harry's attention back to the book and scroll. Grabbing the book he opens it and see's a huge surprise. This is the writing of the sixth path sage.

" I am his descendent?" he asked with raised eyebrows.

Shaking his head "This is not the time to think about this right now."

Grabbing the scroll it lights on fire causing Harry to stop mid step. A feeling of power and calmness rushes through him. A feeling he has felt before.

"Fawkes."

HOGWARTS

A pheonix was perched away from the old man who dare keep me away from my summoner.

" F_awkes"_

_' It is time. My true master has come to take me away from these imbeciles.'_

With a musical cry fawkes spreads his wings and flames away from the room leaving a wide eyed Head master alone with his traitorous allies.

**Well! There it is done. YaY!!! I though I was never going to finish this chapter. He just lost a rare bird there in the end. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!**

**Don't worry I will put a little Naruto in the next chapter.**

**Next chapter: Fight with voldemort. And going home.**

**XD**

**Hope everyone has a Happy Thanksgiving.**


	5. Chapter 5

**HELLO ALL!!!! I am so happy that many of you you love my story so much to put it on your favorites list. XD**

**A/N: I own nothing. Naruto and Harry Potter belong to their rightful owners.**

_**'thoughts'**_

**Kyubbi talk**

* * *

Two months have past since the Aurors and Ministry officials appeared at the scene of Diagon Alley, which had bodies of over a dozen death eaters littering it. All of the witches and wizards that work and were present earlier that day have no memory of what happened to them. Though some of them are curious as to how they were taken from Diagon alley without any knowledge, others are relieved that their lives were saved because of it and are thankful.

The Goblins are a different matter. They were given the information of the attack that was to happen soon and were told to evacuate the premises. And did so with great speed and dignified manner.

THE ORDER OF THE PHIEONIX MEETING

(Headmaster's office, Hogwarts)

The small office was magically enhanced to fit the members who were whispering amongst themselves, while glaring at the old man that sat on the end of the table smiling at the scene before him with twinkling eyes. The office door opening and closing as people would go in and out during shift change. With so many attacks from Death eaters these last months, the wizarding community has decided to take shelter in the only place that they thought was safe....Hogwarts.

" Well now" Dumbledore said clapping his hands together getting everyone's attention.

" Why don't we get this meeting underway."

There was a eerie silence in the room that lasted for a good while until Remus Lupin stood up.

" I know we rather have Albus thrown into Azkaban for the sheer stupidity of his 'greater good'."

" But you and I know that he is one of the people that Voldemort fears most."

Many people murmured to themselves trying to forget the fear that went through their spine as The Dark Lords name was said.

" Why can't we have Potter here instead of this crazy old fool?" one of the new order members said from the back.

Order members were nodding their heads in agreement.

" I mean, he stopped and saved the lives of the students in Hogsmead ."

" And it it obvious that he was there in the Diagon alley killings."

" Bill" Dumbledore asked trying to get their mind on something else.

'_How dare they.'_

'_Do these people realize who I am? I am the Great and Powerful Albus Dumbledore.'_

_'_ _There is no one else out there in the world that is stronger than me'._

' _Tom is just a child with a hunger for power he will never achieve_.'

_'And now there is the damn Potter brat.' _

_'He is getting to out of control.' _

_'ON the day of his birth , I knew he was different.' _

_'There was this power that flowed withing him, that would have been great use to me if my plans were still intact.' _

_'He must be gotten rid of after he kills Tom.'_

" Bill, my boy."

" What have you heard from the goblins at Gringotts?"

Bill, who was talking with his father and Remus looked up, " Well, they are extremely pleased about the entire incident."

" But none so more about the destruction where a hidden vault rumored to have belonged to a banished wizard long ago."

This caught the Old manipulative wizards attention.

" I see." Stroking his long beard with eyes twinkling two fold.

" Do you have the name of the person who took their inheritance?"

".....no....they told me no such information."

It was then when he realized he once again made a mistake by saying more than he knows.

'_Damn'_

_'I am making far to many mistakes with what little information I still have control of.'_

_' Having Fawkes, under my control gave me control of the mystery person.'_

_'Though, it is quite obvious that it belongs to Potter'_

_'Whatever barrier that man put on the vault nearly killed me when I entered by force.'_

_' And I was only able to steal the Phoenix'_

_'That was my only ticket left to get the boy back in my control.'_

_' Where did that blasted bird go to.'_

Every eye was on the old man with a hard gaze demanding answers.

" What do you know old man?" snarled Remus.

" I haven't a clue as to what your talking about Mr. Lupin."

" Cut the crap Dumbledore" Moody barked, with his eye swiveling all over the place.

" You know everything that tends to happen and information be it rumor or fact" Tonks hissed out, her hair turning a dark red.

"Ah, you flatter me my girl."

" Well don't be Albus."

Clearing his throat, Aurther Weasley looked Dumbledore in the eyes "You seem under the impression that we complimenting you."

" It is just always suspicious that you tend to already know all these things when the rest of us have to look for the info, or hear it from you."

" I for one would like to know how you managed to get Fawkes?'' Bill asked eyes narrowed.

" From what I did mange to get a glimpse of, there was a beautiful drawing of a Phoenix that flew over a man dressed somewhat similar to how Harry and his two friends dress."

Lupin 's eyes narrowed as he thought about this information.

" So you believe that Fawkes was never Dumbledore's to begin with Bill?"

" You believe he stole him from a hidden vault?" Aurther questioned his son.

"It is a guess, but how else would you explain Fawkes disappearance the moment the attack in Gringotts and Diagon alley took place."

"His true owner has called for him."

Murmurs were heard around the room as the Head Master looked at everyone with anger.

" HMPH."

Hermione was scowling at the people who were talking back at The Great Albus Dumbledore like he was an idiot.

"All of you stop attacking the headmaster."

"If you haven't realized Missy, he lost his title at Headmaster and everything else the moment he put the lives of the students in danger."

" Oh please, they were still alive weren't they?" Ron scoffed.

" Besides, when Potter is gone, they will be begging for Dumbldore to lead them when something bad happens again in the wizarding world."

Two identical laughters were heard from the back of the room.

" Oh Ronni-kins, your stupidity never ceases to amaze us."

" if anything, Harry-"

" and his two companions showed us that -"

"in order to bring peace to our world-"

" we have to fight for it with our -''

''bare hands."they said the last two words together.

Ron's face went cherry red and trembled with anger. Opening his mouth to retort at his former brothers, he was cut off by Tonks.

"Really, no need to open your mouth Ronald."

" It just gets you into trouble when you speak before you think."

" Please stop all this quarreling. We are here to figure out anything new and what needs to be done to keep the people in the school grounds safe" Arthur said waving his hands at the ones arguing.

Clearing his throat, Dumbledore started speaking again to gain attention back to himself.

"I do believe we are steering away from the subject at hand."

" I asked Mr. Weasley if he got any information from the Goblins?"

" They seem to be allies with Harry, so they should kno...."

"Ask that question all you like,Dumbledore" Bill said.

"It will still be the same as earlier. They keep quiet about the whole thing."

"The only thing you get is an eerie looking smile when you ask for any information about the whole incident."

Silence greeted that statement.

" Serverus my boy, have you been able to get any information from The Dark Lord?" Dumbledore asked.

" The Dark Lord has realized that these 'shinobi' have been gathering their information on his raids from Death eaters before they kill them."

" So he has decided to play safe by giving the information on raids only to those who will participate in them."

Scoffing at the potions master, Ron asked " what, the Dark Lord finally realize what a slimy two timing git you are and decided to keep you out of the loop?"

"SILENCE, YOU STUPID CHILD" roared Snape.

"Speak only when you have something intelligent to say in this meeting."

"Otherwise remain quiet about things you do NOT understand."

An argument broke out within seconds of the comment causing people to not pay attention to their surroundings. Cause if they did, then they would have realized that high above in the rafters was a shinobi listening in on their entire conversation.

'_He he he he'_

_'This has gotten a bit more interesting.' _

MEANWHILE

Harry was lying on the ground breathing heavily with an amused Summon perched on a chair in the living room. For the last two months he has been training his abilities of his newly acquired rinnegan.

"Well I do believe I have some control over my new eyes now Fawkes."

Looking at his friend, he sighs "Yeah I still have a ways to go till I can truly master it."

A poof was heard in the room causing Harry to sit up and lean on the chair Fawkes was perched on. Just as Luna came down the stairs from a relaxing bath.

"Neville, what news have you brought us from the Order?"

Neville relayed everything he heard from the 'private' meeting. Laughing at the stupidity of their former friends, and impressed by Voldemort's new way of handling his information.

"So we know that a majority that have manage to escape their homes are at Hogwarts where they believe it's safe."

" Our extra wards will give us a warning of the enemies trespassing it."

"And I just placed an alarm that will activate when the wards are breached in McGonagall's room" Neville exclaimed.

"So we wait till our main target comes, and then we attack head on."

Nodding their heads Luna and Neville sat down next to their 'brother'. Harry grabbed a piece of parchment from the table next to the sofa activating it.

" I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good."

What was once a few dots now held dots of entire families clustered together all over the marauder's map. Hogwarts had becoma a haven for wizard refugess. After deactivating the map,he then goes to grab the journal that held everything about his ancestors life in the wizarding and ninja world. He thinks back to some the entries that seemed to impact him the most. It should not have surprised him that even back then there was prejudice in the magical community for those who were different from them.

FLASHBACK

_Entry #1_

_ I've decided to to keep a journal of my all my travelings and experience I will now now face since the my banishment. Perhaps it best if I explain more on that so you understand my views. Ever since I came into this world, I have known I was different. That being I was what is termed a wizard, which separates one from most of the world. However, even amongst wizards,i was unique. _

_ You see on my 5th birthday, I was attack by a viscous bear while out in the wilderness with no one to help me. What happens next remains fuzzy to me but I do remember a weird sensation in eyes and a power surging through me before darkness claim. I woke to my terrified father and relieved mothers face, it then I realized things would never be the same. I had this eyes that had a rippled like irises. Almost like rings._

_ After that day, my life was never the same, my family feared me (except my mother) and my strange powers. I had no need for wands to do magic since I could use a different power to do other things many considered impossible (like walking on water). It eventually came to past that after my mother past away, my fearful father used his influence to have the ministry of magic banish me from ever stepping in to the wizarding world again. At age the of 17, they stripped but both my name and all my possession. I no longer exist, no name to me, but I don't care. My powers remain. I will use them to create my own path away from the fears and persecution of wizards._

_Entry # 120_

_ The war is finally over. The war between Goblins and wizards has ended on a treaty with me playing a major role that wizards will never know. You see, I came in contact with these Goblins two years after my banishment. They like me, have no love for wizards and their views that seemed to think they are better then everyone else. _

_ At first, they distrusted me, but after spending months helping them, they grew to accepted as one of there own. It helped too that I was an outcast. They decided now was a perfect time to try a rebellion to overthrow the wizards. I was to be the factor that differed from others goblin rebellions with my powers. It then I witness my first taste of war and I hated it. Bodies everywhere and the sounds of crying men and creatures and those who found there son, father, or grandfather would forever be gone. This wasn't what I wanted to used my powers for. It was then I realized that all war brings is pain and destruction and not for those fighting, everything gets affected by war and innocence is lost. I had started this war with revenge on my mind and when it ended with a treaty between both nations, I had new path ahead of me. I wanted to create peace in the world. I knew it couldn't be in this world, so I decided to use one my newly discovered abilities to transport myself to different dimension. Its a ritual that could be done by with my powers but now is not time for the details. I only hope this treaty about goblins running the banking system for the wizards will hold._

_Entry # 250_

_ It has been threes years since I have arrive in this dimension. The place very rural with most people living in groups and living the life of nomads. My powers have grown exponentially with me be able to manipulate all the elements. I have even refined the way to use of chakra by using twelve hand signs that depend on the sequence will result in a justu ( another term I thought of for the results of using chakra) being preformed. Like wizards do with spells, I also made where the a person will yell out the name of said justu to make easier to memorize, but is not required. Just Like non-verbal spells, one just has to concentrate hard enough in their head for justu to take place. I am also looking into one-handed sign for justu but progress has been slow. I am well known in this land. A sage of sorts with my powers that never been seen before. My resolve for peace is still strong and I am confident that with my powers,I can bring peace. My first test of this come soon. I will face a demon of immense powers that goes by the Jubei. It has immense powers similar to chakra and brings nothing but pain and suffering. I don't if I will survive, but this step in necessary in my pursue for peace._

_Entry #398_

_ This will be my last entry ever. I can feel my time has come. It will be time for to go to the great unknown. I am sadden by this since my goal for peace never came to be. My only hope I have now is the apprentices that will bestow my powers one. They are brothers that I have train in my powers in hopes of continuing my path of peace. The older seems to be the prodigy of two with him being able to pick things up quickly. The second brother,while slower in terms of learning, is no less as strong as the first, but he has something the older is missing. That is why I will give the older one the power of my eyes while the younger shall receive the power of the body. I have faith in both of them I am not without reluctance. I fear that a battle will occur between them and I fear my son won't survive. That is right, I have son and that neither of the brothers are aware of. Born from a mother who died at birth, he but one years of age now and i have decided the best course of action will be to used the last of my strength and send back to my home dimension with all my wealth in there so he not be poor. Along with the wealth I will send some of my personal items with a letter for the goblins to raise him until he is ready to go into the world and to hide the items until some in the line unlocks the rinnegan again. _

_ If you have this journal that means the eyes have been unlocked. I have just few things to tell. Even though the brothers have the eyes and body, you possess the strongest part, the power of the heart. This is truly stronger then the others since the heart is often the difference in many battles. Use it well to gain your path and carry the path of peace._

_P.S: The goblins were given the scroll of summing for dragons from so don't try and take that away._

_Six Path Sage_

Harry closed the diary as he heard the footsteps of Luna and Neville come down the stairs. At the sight of him they froze when they saw him dusty and....

" I love your new eyes" Luna said tilting her head as she sat on the couch next to him.

Harry blinked and created a mirror to look at himself. He saw that his eyes were still green. But they had a ring around the middle with purple iris's.

_' So this is the Rin'negan.'_ he thought as he stared at himself.

"What happened? Did Deatheaters do something to you?'' Neville asked coming to crouch in front of him.

Harry blinked a few times at his friend. He was always the worried one at school when things started happening.

" No, this is actually what I was reading about" He said as he took the book and waved it in his hand.

Which Luna took and opened it to read with Neville right behind her. Both of them blinked and looked at each other before looking at Harry.

"What the heck does it say Harry?"

Brows furrowing " What do you mean? This is my ancestors diary that talks about the wizarding world and the Elemental countries."

"And apparently I seem to have inherited the eyes of the Rin'negan."

Both of them looked at him wide eyed.

" Well this looks like strange writing and drawings to us."

Luna closed the book and gave it back to Harry smiling.

" Your eyes."

" I was thinking that too."

"We can't read it and He can with those eyes of his." Neville piped.

END FLASHBACK

It took some time, but the others got used to the eyes. Well Neville did. Luna loves anything out of the ordinary. They spent these few days training as hard as they could knowing that soon the would be leaving this world for good. Harry still asked them if they reconsidered he wouldn't hold it against them. But both stood firm with their decision to follow him where ever he went.

It was five o'clock in the morning when Professor McGonagall was woken up by a loud screech that she found out came from a cat figurine that looked exactly like her animagus form. When she touched the object it turned its head to look out the window in which she looked out and gasped. Out a distance away there were death eaters and Voldemort heading towards the gate entrance.

"He's here!" she whispered to herself with her hand to her mouth.

She dropped the figurine and ran out of her room to warn the school and get as many children away from the premises before the battle begun.

Harry, Neville and Luna were up the moment the alarm activated and grabbed their weapons and scrolls before heading out to Hogwarts. The moment they got there, the battle was already underway. There were students and younger children looking out the windows in fear and anger.

" No doubt that was Dumbledore's idea" Neville said shaking his head.

"Keeping them locked in the castle towers."

" They did make him look like a idiot during the attack at Hogsmead" Luna added dreamily.

"REDUCTO" a death eater yelled.

A loud explosion interrupted their conversation as the ground shook and a huge chunk of the castle wall crumbled to the ground crushing those who were fighting below. Screams were heard echoing from the castle as they saw some of the children who were in that part of the castle fell to their death along with the part of the castle. others were holding on the edge of the broken part with all their strength as some of the older students tried helping them up. You could see members of the D.A. Firing spells at the death eaters below who seem to split in to two groups.

" We split up from here. Luna, Neville you help those in the castle while I take care of the one's out here " Harry commanded and poofed away into the school grounds.

Students and children as young as toddlers were being carried by other children as they were running all over the hallways trying to find a place to hide as death eaters chased after them. A group of children ran down the hall to the direction of moaning Mrytle's,which was flooded again with water. One of the children saw a face of a blond haired, Grey-eyed motion for them to follow him in. footsteps and mocking laughter were heard coming closer as they squeezed through the small opening and ran into the last stall.

The blond lifted the smallest kids on the railings and toilet seat, while he got on the pipes right as the door was blasted open. Many of the children covered the mouths of those that screamed during the blast to keep them from hearing.

" It's no use to hide from us brats" a young voice mocked.

" You will still be killed in the name of the Dark Lord" another spoke.

The blond held his wand tightly in his hand shakily. When he heard a crackling noise growing louder over the rushing sound of water overflowing from the faucets. Very slowly he started raising his head when he heard a voice in his head.

'_Stay where you are.'_

_'Protect those children, and keep them off the water Draco!'_

Draco stiffened, then slowly pointed his wand all around them shooting spells for their protection. Whatever the person was going to do to these Death eaters he did NOT want to find out. Loud screams echoed around the room as Draco looked at the water below them moving in waves as he felt an electrical charge in the room. Some of the children had their hands over their ears and eyes shut tightly. While others had their hands over their mouths to keep from screaming with tears falling from their wide eyes.

Steam and the odor of burnt flesh filled the room when thumps and a sizzling sound were heard.

"I leave them in your care Malfoy" Neville said.

" I really hope we can trust you, like she said we can."

The doors closed and everything was silent till Moaning Mrytle gave the ok from above them. Draco slowly got down and unlatched the door opening it slightly to peek through. He saw four bodies of Death eaters on the ground fried to a crisp. Two of them he was able to make out the family crest as Crabbe and Goyle.

"Is it safe?" a small voice whispered shakily.

Draco turned around to see the children's faces peeking through a small opening of the bathroom doors.

" I think it will be..... soon."

The Great Hall

There were spells flying in every direction as students defended all of the children who ran as the castle walls exploded sending many to their deaths. Half of the D.A. Members circled around them with as many shields as they could, including 'protego horribilis' trying their best to heal the injuries some of them sustained during the fighting, while the others fought with all their strength. However they were being over powered by the number of werewolves the death eaters had with them that kept banging onto the shields.

"Prey is much better when frightened" a huge looking werewolf growled circling the students.

" Yes these children are so much fun to play with" another giggled as they jumped away from the spot where a spell was shot at. Growling the female ran with amazing speed and grabbed the 5th year by the throat before slamming him to the wall squeezing his neck slowly.

"Scream for me, pretty" she whispered.

Screams of pain echoed throughout the Great Hall as many of the older kids were being tortured with the cruciatus curse and floating up in the air like poor rag dolls. While others were getting beatened to an inch of their lives. Blood dripped from the mouths of Dean, Seamus, and Ernie as they slowly stood up, only to be blown back hard against the wall.

"These kids really are something else, right sister?" Amycus carrow chuckled.

"yes, this is obviously the belief that potter will be the victor in this battle" Alecto sneered in disgust.

_'How pitiful'_

_'They have that much faith in the boy?'_

" Where is your Savior now?"Selwyn mocked as he when stupify spell flew straight at him. Jumping back up, he see's a group of eleven year olds that broke out of the shield to try and escape and shot a conjunivitus curse at them. Making them scream in pain as they held their hands over their eyes. Laughter echoed around the Great Hall, until they saw the room glimmer before black started to spread all around them.

"WHAT THE HELL!" a deatheater said looking around.

" Where did all the brats go?" A werewolf snarled.

They tried to blast and walk out of the room only to see that no matter how far they ran the area around them stayed the same.

"What is that over there?" a portly man pointed at the Entrance.

There was a small flame that seem to flicker on and off. And each time it flickered on there would be multiply and started taking shape into what looked like strange horses made of white fire. The strange fire spirits took off at their enemies as everything in their paths burned. All of them screamed and dropped to the ground writhing and rolling in pain as the flesh boiled and melted from their bodies from the extreme heat. Many of them in pain tried to extinguish the flames on their allies and the beasts them selves. But everything they tried had no affect.

" Aren't these heliopaths beautiful?" a dreamy voice echoed.

"But, I can't let you leave here alive."

Luna jumped down in the middle of the Great hall as the bodies of the Death eaters burst into flames all around her. The younger children screamed before crying hysterically and clinging tightly to the person closest to them. A poof of smoke appeared right beside Luna and the students jumped and pointed their wands at the newcomer.

"We're done here" Neville replied.

Luna nodded and both of them turned and ran out and down the hallway.

HOGWARTS GROUNDS

Harry ran as some of the werewolves and some of the Order members were fighting with each others.

He grabbed the hilt of his katana and sliced at enemies who were foolish enough to have their backs turn towards him. He raised the blade in the air and spun around in a half circle before twirling his blade in a very interesting dance before he stopped and stuck the blade to the ground and saw a light pulse around him. Huge shards of ice came up from the ground puncturing through the bodies of enemies within a 600m radius. As that happened many of the people turned and threw up as the saw limbs, blood and eternal organ displayed around the ice shards.

Both enemies and allies were falling to their deaths as both Dumbledore and Voldemort traded spells with reckless abandonment. Some of them being those who were trying to get a hold of their stomachs.

Bill and Arthur weasley were fighting against Dolohov and Rowle as they used the Cruciatus curse on some of the injured that were laying or crawling to safety.

"RELASHIO!"

"DURO" Harry's voice boomed around the grounds.

Many of the people stopped to see what the spell that had a mixture of something else that felt very foreign and dangerous would do. They came to a sight of three giants that were turning into solid stone. A half dozen clinking noises were heard and saw pieces of paper scattered and landing on the new statues before they exploded. The force from the explosion knocked many people off their feet along with the giants that were there fighting. Seeing some of their comrades die so gruesomely, the remaining giants decided they liked how their lives were before they were bargained with by Voldemort, and grunted to their remaining comrades and retreated.

" Come back you pathetic creatures" Travers yelled as the ground shook from the running of the giants.

Many of the people who were thrown to the floor from the blast got up and looked around in shock at the destruction before they once again started fighting with more caution. Remus and Charlie were one of the groups who was fighting with Fenrin Greyback before the blast happened. The werewolves laughed harshly at the foolish attempts om his life.

"Expelliarmus" Remus shouted.

Fenrir dodged and shot spells back while Charlie was on the ground groaning in pain. He slowly lifted his head to see the fight against werewolves. Fluer was right beside Charlie helping him up, as Bill grabbed his brother his other side and helped drag him to safety.

" Petrificus totalus" Fenrir jumped and growled ."Do you really think Potter will be able to end this? The boy has luck on his side, I'll give him that." He dodged as another spell was shot at him.

"But don't worry, your cub will be taken 'very' good care of before he is taken to the Dark Lord."

A fist connected right to his nose with a loud crack. Remus was livid and charged at the man that ruined his life as a child and rammed into his body with so much force. Many of the people jumped at what sounded like a gun shot. Punch after punch were thrown at Fenrir as he tried to dislodge himself from the furious werewolf that was trying to tear him to shreds. A dark and ferocious growl froze him from his quest for about a few seconds. Looking at his attacker he saw not a man, or a wolf, but a demon that wanted his blood. For the first time in his life, Fenrir Greyback felt fear.

" You will NOT go anywhere near my cub or any other child AGAIN!!!!!!" He roared with each punch he landed on him.

Remus then picked up the werewolf and threw him a good twenty five feet right into a tree. Fenrir hissed in pain as cracks were heard on contact. He noticed a kunai right beside his wand and grabbed both on instinct with the weapon held tightly in his hand.

Slowly getting up he lifts his head to see Remus running straight at him with great speed and and suddenly felt a sharp pain that came from his gut and spread up as the blade cut upward. Fenrir could only stare in astonishment as one of his kind would actually go against him before he coughed up blood and fell to the ground dead.

Dumbledore and Voldemort both watched as complete madness took over the grounds after the explosion and death of the giants.

" Yous side is losing Tom" Dumbledore said. smirking as he shot a spell while he was distracted.

Voldemort had expected this and soon disappeared with a command to retreat into the forest and regroup.

" Don't be so confident Dumbledore. I know you have nothing to do with what has Happened here." his voice echoed in the air, his voice ringing throughout all of the hogwarts ground and almost from the castle walls themselves. "This isn't your style. I'm now speaking to the one responsible. I know who you are. You have caused me nothing but grief in these last few months. I lost some of my best men because of you." He chuckled.

"It actually shows you have power, and show no hesitation towards eliminating your enemy. I, the Great Lord Voldemort, am willing to give you one last chance to join me in this battle. I am willing to forgive all your past sins against me if you join. Failing to reply will result in more bloodshed on your hands. You have one hour to seek me before I continue on the assault."

After the broadcast ended, everyone scattered about gathering all the bodies of the dead and the injured into the castle. The injured were pilled into the hospital wing with a huge line waiting and leading down the hall and stairs. Dean Thomas and a few of the D.A. Members saw the problem and managed to change the Room Of Requirement into another hospital wing with a connection to St. Mungo's for the severely injured.

**Forbidden Forest**

Voldemort sat in his throne like chair thinking.

_' I would have thought Potter would have shown up by now'_

Avery and McNair were huddled together with what remained of the werewolves after fenrir Geyback's death.

"How are we gonna do this?" One of the werewolves asked.

" It's clear that Lupin has become the alpha after his victory over Fenrir" another growled. " Which is why many surrendered and whimpered for forgiveness and spare their souls. It was disgusting, the way they changed sides so quickly. To they join with a human lover. Why did he stay and fight for people who made our lives living hell? They will never allow him to be happy or hold a job to take care of themselves."

"PLEASE!!" a female voice cried out bringing him out of his thoughts.

Everyone went quiet as Narcissa begged to the Dark Lord to let her go and enter the castle to find her son.

" I need to find him.."

Mulciber scoffed, "And I suppose they are going to let you walk right into the castle freely."

" No, of course not" she snapped. "but my son is all I have left in this world, and I'll be damned if I let any of them harm a hair on my boy."

Voldemort chuckled.

" Finally the lioness is going to protect her cub from the enemy. I am interested to see what someone as dignified as you will do though. Lucius was the one that did the dirty work in your family and you and your son just went along for the ride." Jugson sneered. " I am willing to help you produce another heir should young Draco not survive." Causing the men to laugh at the distraught mother.

No one noticed three people high on the tree branches listening to the entire conversation and disappear into the shadows, one leaving only a shadow clone behind.

The three ninjas appeared a few miles away to discuss what they heard and how to deal with it.

"Voldemort seemed to be off in his little world for a while..right Harry" Luna smiled.

Nodding his head , Harry replied," Yes, I believe he expected the old harry Potter to go charging into battle recklessly in order to get to him"

Neville chuckled.

"But I am not that person anymore."

"We know." Luna spoke looking into his eyes. " And soon the rest will see it too."

"What do we do about Narcissa and Draco?" Neville frowned in thought.

"let her look for her son, she is of no threat in this war" Harry replied as he took out and opened the Marauders map and watched hundreds of dots moving back and forth the entire castle. Most of the dots concentrating on exits and windows.

Harry looked to the side into the forest and closed his eyes.

" So what did your shadow clone gather after we left" Luna asked while staring at the map.

"He plans to send the Dementors and werewolves in first to weaken the front line protecting Hogwarts. While some witches and wizards will follow but keep a distance for long range attacks."

"They will have no problem weakening the line with Dementors attacking them mentally" Neville snorted. " They will be overwhelmed which will leave an opening for Voldemort to get through."

"That Is exactly what he wants." Harry nodded. "Once an opening is made, Voldemort and a few Death Eaters of his choice will charge through the line using that break."

The three of them sat there trying to form a plan when a chill swept past them as the tree's and plants started to freeze solid. Whispers of the past started echoing within their mind as their breathing labored/

"Dementors" Neville whispered heavily.

Howling winds echoed throughout the forest as lights of spells and curses flashed in the sky around Hogwarts. Loud explosions shook the ground as screams of children could be heard with harsh laughter.

"Lets end this" Harry replied. Following this statement. Harry brought his thumb to his mouth and bit it, drawing blood.

**HOGWARTS GROUNDS**

The battle had been going on for a few minutes, but the amount of damage in that short of time made it seem like it had been going on for hours. The outer walls of the castle were crumbling to the ground as the attacks grew more vicious. Many of the students and D.A. Members had their patronus' set up in position to keep the dementors from getting any further within the grounds.

"Crucio!"

"Avada kedavra!"

"Reducto!"

"Expelliarmus!"

Dumbledore's shot spells while barking orders at those who were crumpled on the floor that were being affected by the dementors. He also forced many of the children ranging as young as five to stand in position outside the walls. He figured they would be bait seeing as many of the werewolfs were the same as Fenrir Greyback.

" Get up and fight you worthless fools."

Dumbledore was not liking the way this battle was going at all. These people were suppose to ask for his aid once they saw him fighting to protect them. But instead they fight for the Potter brat who sent his lackeys to aid in protecting the children.

_' And now these idiots are sending the 'bait' back inside where they are safe'_

_' Don't they realize sacrifices must be made .'_

Dumbledore was deflecting the spells being aimed at him heading towards Voldemort when they heard a loud cry. Everyone stopped their attacks when a song filled the air causing those who fought for peace to feel invigorated. Those who fight for evil felt despair and fear, and the greedy like Dumbledore, Ron, Ginny and others felt guilt.

Hermione was confused as she had a mix of invigoration and guilt flow through her. There was only one person she knew who could make people feel strong and confident like this.

"Harry" she whispered.

Others were thinking along the same lines as a orange glow was seen in the distance getting bigger. The dementors stopped their attack and screeched in agony as the song got louder. As the flame got closer they saw it was actually a bird of fire as big as airplane and they saw three figures standing on top of the creature. The dementors, wanting to stop the pain charged straight at the bird as the people below screamed when the figures jumped from the bird and landed softly on the ground. The fire bird, now recognize as a giant phoenix gave one cry as charge headlong into the dementors. A huge explosion was heard as a shock wave of wind and heat spread out sending everyone expect the the three to the ground a few feet away.

The people on both sides slowly rose from the ground only to freeze when they saw the figure in dark blue standing a few feet away from the Dark Lord doing strange movement with his hands.

" Demon ice mirrors!"

Loud gasps were heard as the water that was scattered in puddles around the school grounds from the battles and blasts started forming around Voldemort. The two others disappearing in a flash only to appear by the bystanders creating a barrier to keep them in. They then went after the remaining Death eaters and werewolves that were to occupied with what was happening within the dome of mirrors.

Voldemort tried to blast the mirrors only to be met with a kunai sticking out of his upper arm.

" You DARE attack me with a 'muggle' weapon" Voldemort yelled, locking his red eyes to the masked figure who stood with a kunai spinning on his fingers.

" Do You have any idea who I am?"

" Yes, …. I actually do" the masked stranger replied as he lifted his hands up and took off his mask.

" HARRY!" some of the people screamed and cheered .

"POTTER!" Voldemort roared.

"It's been you this whole time Potter" he spat in snakelike manner. His whole shook in anger.

_' All this time!'_

_' All this time, potter has been within reaching distance attacking my men.'_

"How can a boy like you-" he couldn't finish speaking as his anger was getting to him.

What made his anger grow was the fact that the boy just stood there looking at him with no emotion.

" I-will-not-be-made-a-fool-of."

He lifted his wand "AVA....ugh" Voldemort bent over holding his stomach where a fist connected, knocking the wind out of him. Trying to breathe in he looks up and scrambles back a few steps as red met emerald.

_' How did he move so fast without a sound?'_

_'I would have heard him if he apparated.'_

Looking back at where he met emerald he noticed the boy wasn't there anymore. Instead he noticed him back in the same place as when he appeared moving backwards and was in shock. Not at the fact that he was stepping back, but at the fact that he was stepping further 'into' the mirror.

"BLOODY HELL!" a voiced yelled.

Harry stared at him from the mirror he was in for a few seconds before he disappeared and reappeared into another and another.

" W-what is this trickery Potter?" he wheezed out.

Voldemort grabbed for his wand and tried to attack, only to be hit with senbon needles. Hissing in pain, he growls and raises his wand

"Reducto!"

One of the mirror shatters and he smirks triumphantly. A piece of the broken mirror above him shimmers and he manages to get out of the way in time as Harry comes down with a weapon in hand with great force.

"CRUCIO!" Voldemort roars as the spell connects causing Harry to poof and turn into a log? Blinking a few times, he growls and turns to destroy another mirror when more senbon needles shoot out from every direction onto his body.

"I'll kill you Po-pot.....blech." Blood comes gushing out of his mouth and his body starts to shake and weaken.

" WH_ WHAT....HAVE....Y-YOU... DONE TO....ME?" he gurgled as more blood spewed from his mouth.

The shaking caused his body to collapse and fall on his hands and knees.

" Poisons are so much fun to play with" Neville chuckled as he and Luna appeared right beside Harry, who is emerging from his mirrors.

Harry steps forward and draws out his katana from its sheath and and charges Voldemort while spinning in a circle with a swing of the blade. Many people screamed in either fury, horror, or awe as the head rolled over into their sight. While others fainted from the display of action.

The Battle was over.

The silence lingered in the air for a while before cheering echoed through the grounds from the students first then adults.

" He did it"

" I always knew he would."

" Not only was Harry hot, but he kicked ass."

The last comment caused Harry to sweat drop and Neville to snicker at Seamus's comment. The mirrors

started fading as Aurors who were present went to check and gather the Death Eaters who were laying tied or killed. Harry and the others nodded and turned to leave as a spell was shot in their direction. They managed to jump out of the way and the cheering stopped as huge killing intent engulfed the grounds. Emerald eyes locked into blue looking furious.

" Did you just threaten us Albus?" he spoke calmly, sending shivers go down people spines who heard.

"You have become to dangerous to let live" he spoke trying to regain his posture.

"Yeah, Potter" Ron spat as he was on the ground from the power. " This just shows how dark you have become by killing without any remorse ."

" And I suppose your way of dealing with Voldemort was a better option?" Neville growled standing beside Harry with his mask off.

Many people gasped when they saw the supposed shy sixteen year old stand straight and proud like a soldier.

" Sweet Merlin Neville, What have you been doing to look so..." Dean asked when Seamus interrupted

"Hot?"

Causing many of the schoolmates to chuckle as dean smacked Seamus in the back of the head.

Chuckling himself, Neville replied, "Yeah well, Harry is a slave driver when it came to training us into tiptop shape, right Luna?"

"ENOUGH!" Dumbledore roared. "POTTER, YOU MUST DIE BEFORE YOU BECOME A THREAT."

Dumbledore raised his wand with amazing speed for an old man and fired.

"Avada kedavra."

A blinding green light flashed blinding everyone for a few seconds before they were able to see what happened. As their eyes focused they noticed Harry kneeling on the ground with Remus Lupin in his hands with his eyes staring at the sky blankly. He was gone.

" Lets...go" Harry said void of emotion. "There is nothing and no one left in this world to keep me here anymore."

With a poof the three ninjas and the body of Remus were gone.

EARLY THE NEXT DAY

Hermione's P.O.V

Albus Dumbledore was the most hated man in the magical community. Not only did he try to kill the Savior of the world , but he killed an innocent man. This action Resulted in Harry finally choosing to leave the wizarding world behind. Albus managed to keep most of his body looking normal after pleading that he could get Harry to change his mind and stay during a beating by many furious people. Every place and object of great to little value were destroyed and thrown away.

_' I say he got what he deserved.'_

"And how does he know where Harry will be going?" she thought as she heard voices and shuffling in the other room.

" That boy has gone Too far Albus" Molly hissed. " Look at what he made those horrible excuse of witches and wizards do to you."

Hermione crept slowly towards the door opening it a crack. Molly was busy fixing the damage of another beating Dumbledore must have been given on the way back from The Ministry. Ron and Ginny were sitting on the opposite ends of the room.

" He can't leave" Ginny shrieked. " I have to be Mrs. Potter and own all his money."

Ron nodded in agreement.

"Then the bastard can die and we will be rich unlike those Weasleys we used to call family" he sneered.

"Yes my boy" Dumbledore nodded. "Which is why I let them give me time to keep the brat from leaving".

"And how do you plan to stop him if we don't know where he is going?" Molly frowned.

Chuckling, " You forget my dear that I know everything."

Hermione snorted softly.

"Did you see his eyes yesterday?"

With a nod he told them the history of the first wizard who was banished for having magic different from everyone else's. This stuff was very interesting to Hermione. There was a wizard that help the Goblins during their war. But what did that have to do with Harry?

"That banished wizard had the same eyes that Harry has now."

There was a gasp from the group. Honestly, these three are so easily gullible. just like she was. However, during that whole battle, she saw the truth. They didn't lift a finger to help anyone as they locked themselves in one of the secret rooms in the castle. Hermione managed to escape when the battle was well under way and noticed Dumbledore carelessness in battle.

"So how does that help us find Harry?" Ginny shrieked angrily.

"Well I found out that he managed to find a way back to the Wizarding world from where he was banished to and I believe came with his heir."

" Which he left in the care of the goblins till they deemed it safe for him to live amongst our kind."

The wizard and goblins created a secret vault that only the Heir is capable of opening when the time came."

"I left for the bank and managed to find and force myself into the barrier and only managed to see a Pheonix egg on a table and drawing of the powerful beast above it before it threw me out with terrible pain coursing through my body."

Shuddering he remembered the voice that spoke of his demise if he dare enter where he didn't belong. But he didn't leave the bank empty handed. He managed to snatch the pheonix egg before he was thrown out.

"So, is that how you managed to have Fawkes?" Ron asked.

"Typical, Potter now has a very powerful bird that belongs to him."

"He always gets what he wants doesn't he?"

Ron was grumbling when a light was shining through Dumbledore's robes.

"What is that?"he asked.

Dumbledore smiled and stood up with great speed.

"I knew that would be where he was going" he smiled gleefully.

"What are you talking about?"Ginny tilted her head confused.

" This was a stone that I found had power similar to that which I felt in the Vault."

"It was found in a waterfall on the other side of the mountain behind the school."

Dumbledore was off and running down the hallway and stairs with great speed as he told them Harry was trying to open a door to go to the world where his Ancestor was banished to.

"WHAT?" Ginny shrieked.

"Hurry old man. What if he is long gone by the time we get there."

Ginny was breathing fast in fear. Her plans for all that money would be gone if Harry left.

"No worries my girl. It takes time to open a portal to another dimension."

Hermione kept a distance away from them as she followed them running through the forest. By the time they got there they noticed that there was a huge black hole right in the middle of where the water fell into the river. But what amazed her was the fact that Harry, Neville and Luna were walking on top of the water as though it were solid ground.

They got to the hole and stepped one foot when a spell was shot at them. Ducking the spell disappeared into the darkness.

"Harry, you can't leave" Dumbledore shook his head in sadness.

" You need to stay so when danger comes once again you will be there in the front lines of battle." Molly sweetly replied.

"Oh so now I'm a slave to the Wizarding world now."

"Wasn't it yesterday you were calling him a Dark Lord and tried to kill him?" Neville asked as Dobby and Winky Popped right beside their master.

" Go ahead and make sure Fawkes and Hedwig aren't causing trouble where they are." Harry asked the houselves who nodded enthusiastically as they ran as fast as their little feet could go into the hole.

"Sorry, but we are wasting time." he said as he put his other foot in the black along with Luna and Neville.

"NO!" Dumbledore roared as he tried to shoot a spell as a senbon needle stabbed him right in the side of the throat causing him to fall to the floor with a thump. Screams echoed as Ron yelled at Harry for killing a Great Leader of the light. He lifted his hand and screamed as kunai's struck allover his body. He looked to Yell at Harry when he noticed his eyes were looking to the side with his hand outstretched.

"Come with us Mione" he asked softly.

"B-but I have done so much to hurt you-" he shook her head.

"All not your doing, but theirs" pointing his head in Ron's direction.

She took one step forward and noticed that the water was being filled with strange powers as she slowly stepped on it and walked toward Harry.

He was willing to give her another chance.

She lifted her hand to touch his when a scream echoed though the waterfall.

"You will not take what was promised to me again Potter."

He pulled a kunai out of his body and lifted his shirt to reveal a 'seal' of some kind and stabbed it.

Hermione coughed and blood and fell forward into the river and floated away. The last thing Harry heard as Hermione fell was

"Thank you Harry."

The hole closed as Harry looked on with sadness.

ELEMENTAL COUNTRIES

Naruto was sleeping, dreaming of ramen at his favorite resturaunt when the image faded and he was in a forest where some plants were growing nearby.

"What the!" Naruto looked around.

A hoot caught his attention and he turned around and saw a beautiful white owl perched on a tree root sticking up. He couldn't help but think of snow as he look at the beauty. Just as he thought it snow started falling as though it knew what he was thinking.

" Hedwig, come girl." A voice echoed as footsteps were heard a distance away.

Hegwig hooted and lifted off the root flying in the direction of the voice. Naruto followed as the owl circled around him once.

He came to the clearing and stopped as a familiar figure stood with his arm out as the owl landed and nipped his ear affectionately.

"Haku?"

He turned and smiled.

"I am coming."

Naruto opened his eyes and stared at the stars. He couldn't help but smile.

**Well there we go. It is finally done. YAY!!!!!!!!!**

**Stupid Voldie and his Deatheaters refused to cooperate in this chapter.**

**Sorry it took so long for me to write this chapter. I hope it isn't to bad. I have a pile of papers with so many rough drafts of this chapter it is not funny. T_T**

**But hey tell me what you think.**

**Oh and I have a poll for my other harry/naruto crossover. Siblings by blood.**

**Who do you want Emma and Hermione to be with.**

**I was planning on it being Itachi/ Emma and Hermione/Haku. **

**But your input would be great .**

**It's either **

**Itachi**

**Haku**

**Kakashi**


End file.
